Boy Meets Girls- Sidestory
by Aninews Boardies
Summary: The sidestory of Boy Meets Girls. When Trunks enters a martial arts competition he is at risk of showing SM world who he really is.
1. Secret Identity At Risk (part 1)

A/N: Hey! This is Omega Epyon here. This story was NOT written by me or the other Team Omega authors.It was written by Julian Soullard, who wrote BMG and PPU (Past, Present & Uncertainty, the sequel of BMG). I have put his story in all due respect to Julian, so compliment/ flame him, not me.   
Dragon ball Z/ Sailor Moon/ Ranma ½ fanfic.  
  
"Boy meets girls" side story #1.  
  
By Julian Soullard.  
  
  
Warning: All characters from this fanfic are copy right from Akira   
Toriyama (Dragon ball Z), Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon) and Rumiko Takahashi   
(Ranma ½) so don't sue me. And by the way, as stated above, this is a side   
story from my other fanfic "Boy meets girls". In other words, there might   
be a lot of things you won't understand in this story if you haven't read   
"Boy meets girls" first.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AND NOW ON WITH....  
  
  
Secret identity at risk.  
  
  
  
Trunks was tense. This was the fifth pencil he crushed with his thumb...   
and he was starting to run out of pencils. Such pressure was due to the   
test he was taking at the moment. A History test, and a tuff one for that   
matter.   
Or at least he felt it that way.   
After all, that was one of the disadvantages when you're from another   
universe. History just doesn't tend to be the same as in your world.   
Therefore, getting confused is very easy. Trunks first noticed this when   
he associated World War 2 with the Sayans invasion.  
  
One the other side of the class room, Ami was also going through the test.   
Although, unlike her purple hair friend, she was taking it very easy.   
Actually, she'd already finished the test ten minutes ago and was currently   
checking all of her answers for the third time, just in case she forgot to   
add something.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Another pencil went to heaven to meet the tree it was cut out from.  
  
Trunks gave up. Only five minutes left to turn in the test and there was   
nothing left for him to do. At least, this was going to be over soon, one   
way or the other.  
  
Five minutes later, both Ami and Trunks were heading for gym class while   
discussing about the test they recently had.   
  
"That was too easy, wasn't it?" Ami declared. Trunks just raised an   
eyebrow to that comment, obviously not sharing his friend's opinion.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." he sarcastically responded, "Piece of cake."  
  
Up ahead, both of them saw most of the students gathered around the   
school's billboard, which was at some point strange since there would be   
no grades posted there for another two weeks.  
Curiosity taking the best out of them; both went to take a look. Between   
the crowd were also Usagi and Makoto.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" Trunks asked making his way towards the two   
girls.  
  
"Oh, hi guys!" Usagi beamed.  
  
Along with the two girls, some of the other students turned around and   
immediately gathered around teen time traveler.  
  
"Trunks! Just the guy we were looking for!" said one of the female students.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be perfect!" another one added.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" asked the confused Sayan. "Perfect for   
what?"  
  
"The contest, of course!" one answered.  
  
"What contest?" asked Trunks still confused.  
  
"You mean, you don't know?" a random student questioned, "I would've   
thought you'd be the first student in knowing about it."  
  
"About WHAT?" he asked once again, a little frustrated.  
  
"About the martial arts contest our school will be holding next week."   
responded a student matter-of-factly, while pointing at the sign pasted on   
the billboard.  
  
Trunks took a closer look at the sign. It clearly announced a martial arts   
tournament in a week between different schools as well as an announcement   
to all students from Juban to participate, if possible, to such event.  
  
"How come Juban is fixing all of this?" Ami asked to no one in particular.   
"We don't even have a martial arts club."  
  
"I think it's some kind of experiment," Makoto supposed, "Maybe to push the   
students into forming one."  
  
"You're a martial artist, aren't you Trunks?" a student asked him.  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Then you can enter the tournament."  
  
"I... er... don't know." Trunks told them unsure.  
  
"Aww, com'on!" another one insisted. "Makoto is always bragging on how well   
you fight."  
  
"She does?" he asked as he eyed Makoto who smiled a little guilty from   
behind the crowd.  
  
"Besides, along with her, you two are the only martial artists in Juban."  
  
"I... really don't think so." he said, "Anyway, I have to go to gym class   
now." he then made his way out of the crowd.   
  
Once the purple haired time traveler left, the rest of the students, a   
little surprised by his reply, gathered around Makoto.  
  
"Hey, Makoto," one of them said, "You told us he was a martial artist,   
right?"  
  
"Well, yeah."   
  
"Then why is he refusing to be in the contest?" asked another.  
  
"You don't think he's chickening out, do you?"  
  
"What?!?" asked Makoto to the impertinent student. Her gaze was cold   
enough to make that student regret what he said. The fact that she was   
also holding him by the collar of his shirt in a non delicate way helped   
in enforcing that statement.  
  
"Hey, I was just kidding!" the student apologized.  
  
After some persuasion from Usagi, Makoto released his shirt.  
  
"Anyway," continued another student, "since you're his girlfriend, can't   
you convince him?"  
  
This time Makoto blushed. She wasn't Trunks' girlfriend... yet. Although   
she was really close to him, more than any other of her Senshi friends.   
And trying to be the so-called girlfriend had certainly become one of her   
list's top priorities lately.   
Still, just imagining what it would be like to actually *be* his girlfriend   
made her cheeks flush. What it would be like to be held so lovingly and to   
feel Trunks lips touching hers, experiencing all the affection that he   
could give her and to...  
  
"Hey, Mako-chan!!" Usagi declared while snapping her fingers in front of   
her friend's eyes, "You're daydreaming again."  
  
"So," the student repeated, "can you convince him?"  
  
"I... I'll see what I can do." she answered. "Anyway, count me in."  
  
  
In the meantime, in another school, Furinkan school to be more precise,   
Mamoru Chiba was trying to relax inside his cubicle. Even though the day   
had just started, *somehow* he ended up inside a fight between Ranma   
Saotome, Ryouga Hibiki and Kuno Tatewaki. Fortunately, he managed to get   
out of the melee before getting seriously hurt.  
  
[Just three more weeks...] he repeated mentally, [Just three more weeks and   
I'll be out of this madhouse.]  
  
Things had really been hard for Mamoru these last four weeks. If only he   
could blame it all on the students. But it wasn't just that. There was   
also that nut case for a principal who contributed to the lunacy. Him and   
all the residents from Nerima, for that matter.  
  
Outside his cubicle, the usual screaming, hitting and running could be   
heard.  
  
"Come back here, you jerk!!"  
  
"Ranma!!! Prepare to die!!!"  
  
"You no touch Airen!"  
  
"Hohohohohohohohohohohohohoho!!!!"  
  
[humph! Looks like Kodachi just joined in.] Mamoru thought.  
  
In spite of all the madness going outside, Mamoru calmly took his coffee   
mug and took a sip while trying to ignore the raging students.   
Someone knocked at his door.  
  
"Come in." he said.  
  
As the door opened, a beautiful woman in her mid twenties was revealed.   
She had long brown hair and penetrating dark eyes. The tight one-piece   
yellow dress she was wearing also left little to the imagination .   
Yep, she was a real piece of work. But she was also (fortunately for   
Mamoru) really a little girl whose body just took such form when draining   
someone's ki. Those "someone" normally being delinquent students... or so   
she liked to call them.  
  
Anyway, Mamoru managed not to stare at her by constantly reminding himself   
that the woman in front of her was really a little girl. This had proven   
effective during his stay here. Besides, he had become good friends with   
Hinako-sensei in spite of her bizarre nature of draining energy. If Ranma   
hadn't told him that it was, at some point, normal that she did that,   
Mamoru would've thought that Hinako-sensei was a member of the Negaverse,   
and that meant fighting her. But he knew better that that. After all, this   
was Furinkan High school, and everything here worked with different rules.   
If draining people's energy was "normal" here. Then, so be it.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hinako-sensei." Mamoru said politely.  
  
"Ohayo, Mamoru-san." she responded with her sensual grown up voice. Yes...   
it's a good thing Mamoru knew how to deal with talking to such a woman. "I   
brought you the students' book report, so we can go through them together."   
  
"Well, let's start then."  
  
"By the way, before I forget," Hinako added, "our principal asked me to   
tell you something."  
  
"Oh?" declared Mamoru not very enthusiastic. Anything that was somehow   
related to the principal usually meant trouble for the teachers or students   
of Furinkan, sometimes even both. "What is he up to now?"  
  
Right after asking, Hinako's body began to shrink, as much in size as in   
age. Sitting next to Mamoru was now a cute eight to twelve years old little   
girl. Mamoru, however, didn't act shocked to the change.  
  
"Looks like there's a chance for you to spend the weekend back in Juban."   
she said, with a whole new childish voice.  
  
This caught Mamoru's attention immediately. A chance to get out of Nerima   
for the weekend, and to Juban no less, next to his Usako. Who cared if it   
was only for a weekend! He'd gladly pay for ten minutes out of this crazy   
prefecture. A weekend sounded like pure heaven.  
  
"Are you serious?" he asked with high hopes, "You're not teasing me, are   
you?"  
  
"Not at all." she stated "But there's a catch."  
  
[I knew it!] Mamoru noted. "What's it gonna be this time? I hope it's not   
making Ranma wear a school uniform."  
  
"Well, no." Hinako reassured him. "Although it has to do with Ranma."  
  
"Is there actually something in Nerima that doesn't have something to do   
with him?" he sort-of joked. "So, what is it?"  
  
"There's going to be a martial arts tournament soon." Hinako went on.  
  
Mamoru smirked. That definitively had something to do with Ranma. If there   
was martial arts in it, there was also Ranma in it. Still, he really didn't   
knew how that was related with going to Juban... unless...  
  
"Exactly *where* will this tournament take place?" he asked fearing the   
worst.  
  
"Juban."  
  
The tux dressing hero widen his eyes. A cascade of emotions and possible   
situations involving the students from Furinkan and the Sailor Senshi   
invaded his brain. There was absolutely no way that this could turn out   
okay. Oh, the horror!! The madness!!  
  
"Anyway," Hinako continued, "since it's in a different prefecture, principal   
Kuno needs someone to chaperon. Since it's in Juban, I thought that maybe   
you would..."  
  
That's as far as Hinako went. The next second, Mamoru stormed out of the   
cubicle towards the principal's office. Hinako was left alone with an   
unfinished sentence.  
  
"... be interested..." she concluded.  
  
  
Hours later, school was finally over. Trunks was heading home along with   
Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako (who joined them after school).   
As they promised to the other students, the girls were doing their best to   
convince Trunks to join the team for the tournament. That team consisting   
of Makoto so far.  
Trunks however, wasn't really looking forward to be part of such   
activities. There were several reasons why he was refusing, in spite of   
his friends constantly asking him to change his mind.  
  
Nº1: Trunks had the advantage of being a Sayan hybrid, therefore finding   
an opponent strong enough was going to be difficult. VERY difficult.  
  
Nº2: Even if he actually met a worthy match, he couldn't go all out and   
turn Super Sayan. Even ki blasts were out of the question. Otherwise he'd   
be blowing his cover and everyone would find out that he was Super   
Saya-man. And that was something he *really* wanted to avoid.  
  
Nº3: He really didn't want to "play" with the contestants of the tournament.   
It would be like insulting them if he held back so much. It really wouldn't   
be fair for them, not to mention that he wouldn't feel pretty good about it   
either.  
  
Therefore, entering the tournament was a big no-no.  
  
"Com'on, Trunks!" Usagi told him while going through her please-please-  
please-with-sugar-on-top routine, "You're our school's only hope."  
  
"ahem!" Makoto went. Even if Trunks was a good fighter, she wasn't half   
bad and would've liked some credit for it.  
  
"Sorry," Trunks repeated for the tenth time, "But I already told you I   
don't feel like entering."  
  
"Surely there must be a reason," Ami stated, "But which one? Meeting with   
other martial artists should be a good experience for you, shouldn't it?"  
  
Trunks tried to think of an excuse. He couldn't tell them his real motives,   
so his brain started working in overdrive to come up with a believable   
explanation.  
  
"I... er... I. The reason I became a martial artist was to protect the   
ones I care about." he began, "Being part of a tournament has no interest   
for me. Besides, I don't want to hurt anyone who hasn't done anything   
wrong... [Man, I can't believe I actually said something so corny!!! That's   
even worst than the stuff Mako-chan reads in those mangas of hers!! They'll   
never buy that!!]  
  
"That's... so noble..." the four girls chorused. Trunks just couldn't   
believe that they actually fell for it, he almost face faulted.  
  
"But you don't have to *hurt* anyone." Makoto reassured him.  
  
"I wouldn't feel comfortable with it anyway."  
  
Usagi gave up on her last act. Trunks was very stubborn and changing his   
mind wasn't hadn't prove to be easy, she was starting to run out off tricks   
to convince him. So, she began to ponder on a new scheme. Suddenly it hit   
her: a new idea. This was definitively going to change his mind.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be in the tournament." Usagi began, taking her   
friends by surprise with such statement.  
  
"Er... thanks for understanding." Trunks declared a little surprised by   
the change of attitude.  
  
"After all, we still have Mako-chan." she continued, "She's, after all, our   
school's most treasured fighter."  
  
"Er... well... thanks for the complement, but..."  
  
"Yes!!" Usagi went on, completely cutting what Makoto was about to say, "A   
woman worth admiring..."   
  
At this point, her four friends were looking at her curiously, trying to   
figure out what she was up to.   
  
"Just imagine," the senshi leader continued, "A girl on her own fighting   
against all sort of dangerous opponents. No matter the odds! Only God knows   
what kind of monsters she'll meet in that tournament. Still... Mako-chan is   
always willing to see the storm through!!"  
  
Trunks blinked. He actually hadn't thought about that. Makoto *was* going   
to be in the tournament. And she *was* going to fight alone. Therefore,   
getting herself hurt wasn't very unlikely.  
  
"Mako-chan," Usagi told her, "I just wanted to tell you how much I admire   
your courage. You know... just in case I never get to see you again after   
the tournament..."  
  
"Hey!! Don't put a jinx on me!!" the tall brunette protested.  
  
At this point, Trunks wasn't felling very certain if to enter or not the   
tournament. He obviously noticed that Usagi was manipulating the situation,   
but she did have a point. The thought of seeing Makoto hurt wasn't very   
appealing to him.  
  
Minako chose that moment to lend Usagi a hand. She did remember of a   
little "other" factor that would help Trunks make up his mind, in case   
he was still doubting.  
  
"I heard that some real good fighters from Nerima will be in the   
tournament." Minako stated.  
  
"That's where Mamoru-san is working now, isn't he?" Ami noticed.  
  
"Yeah. If I remember well, there's a minimum of five fights per day in that   
district." Minako added, "I'm sure that the martial artists there are pretty   
tuff."  
  
"Now that you're telling this," Usagi cut in, "I remember Mamo-chan saying   
that a guy named Ranma Saotome was really good."  
  
"Isn't he the guy with three fiancees?" Ami questioned.  
  
"That's right!" Usagi began, "If he has so many girls after him, he has to   
be one heck of a hunk!"  
  
"Maybe fighting against him wouldn't be so bad." Minako told Makoto, "Looks   
like there's a bright side to all of this, right Mako-chan? Hey, who knows.   
Maybe if you're lucky, he'll be fighting you without his shirt. Neat, huh?"  
  
"Er... I don't even know the guy!!!" Makoto replied embarrassed.  
  
Trunks blinked again. For some unknown reason (to him, that is) picturing   
Makoto next to a good looking guy didn't seemed right at all. Actually,   
that seemed to disturbed Trunks greatly. After all, if this guy's story   
was true, maybe he was some sort of gigolo. He definitively felt an   
obligation to keep an eye on Makoto if she ever met that kind of person.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Trunks interrupted the female chatter. "You can stop with   
your little act now. I'll... be in the team."  
  
"Yes!" Usagi and Minako said simultaneously while giving each other a   
hi-five.  
  
"Trunks-kun," Makoto began, "you don't have to do this only because of me.   
I'll be okay, really."  
  
"No, don't worry," Trunks responded, "I mean... I wouldn't like to see   
you... hurt or anything, I mean... I wouldn't like that...and... well..."   
for some reason, he felt his cheeks warming up. "Anyway, Ami is right. It   
might be fun and I don't want to get rusty."  
  
"I see..." Makoto declared while lowering her head, she was also feeling   
her cheeks flush.  
  
"Well, this my way home." Trunks stated, conveniently changing the subject   
"See you girls tomorrow." he then quickly jogged out of sight.  
  
Ami, Minako and Usagi took their sight towards their brunette friend once   
Trunks was far enough not to hear them.  
  
"Love is in the air..." Usagi teased her friend.  
  
"Knock it off." Makoto told her.  
  
"Isn't it romantic?" Minako declared, "Both of you fighting hand in hand   
like a true couple, just like Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
"Did you see how he was blushing?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Looks like Mako-chan has her own personal bodyguard." Minako made clear   
while nudging her friend.  
  
"Come on, girls. Stop teasing her already." Ami said.  
  
  
***  
  
Several days later, just a few hours before the tournament started, the bus   
leaving from Nerima to Juban was ready, along with all the martial artist   
students who were going to participate in such event.   
Mamoru was at the front of the bus. After he got the news about the match   
he was more than willing to take all the yahoos... er... students to Juban.   
Fortunately, Hinako-sensei was there with him for damage control.   
Ranma and Co. were really looking forward to this match. Therefore, to keep   
Hinako from sucking their energy out of them, they were actually behaving   
like normal students.  
  
"Okay," Hinako made clear, "This is how things are going to work during the   
trip. If you start a riot: you get drained. If you do any sort of property   
damage in Juban: you get drained. If you don't behave: you get drained. If   
you harass anyone: you get drained. If you get on my nerves: you get   
drained. Did I make myself clear?"  
  
Every student in the bus gulped and then nodded silently.  
Mamoru sweatdropped. Hinako-sensei could really go overboard sometimes.   
Actually, that wasn't accurate. She flew off the handle most the time.   
Mamoru was just happy that she was on his side. The last thing he wanted   
was turning his weekend in Juban into a Nerimian simulacrum.   
  
The bus then departed with all of its passengers on their best behavior.   
Ranma, however, was getting bored ten minutes after the ride started.   
He would've tried to have a conversation with Akane, but that brought   
certain risks. He supposed that in five minutes they'd be both screaming   
at each other and therefore getting drained. Ranma quickly threw that   
possibility away. Ukyou was also there, but she was asleep. That left Kuno   
and Mamoru, and there was absolutely no way he was going to have a friendly   
chat with the young kendoist. So, he decided to talk to Mamoru instead.  
  
"Yo, Mamoru." he said.  
  
"Yes?" this one answered.  
  
"How good are the fighters in Juban?" he asked.  
  
To this, Mamoru gave it some thought. He didn't knew Usako's school all   
that well. But there was someone he knew.  
  
"Well I don't know the students so well," he began, "but Mako-chan is pretty   
strong."  
  
"Girlfriend of yours?"  
  
"Just a friend." Mamoru corrected him, "One of my girlfriend's friends   
actually."  
  
"So, is she any good?"  
  
"Above average I'd say." he went on, "But I can't think of anyone else   
besides her... although..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, there's this guy who recently entered school." Mamoru remembered, "I   
think he's Mako-chan's boyfriend or something."  
  
"So what about him?"  
  
"I really don't know much about him," he explained, "But from what I've   
heard I think he's a martial artist, he also seems to be in good shape."  
  
"But is he any good?"  
  
"Can't say I've seen him fight." he told him, "Sorry, but can't help you   
there."  
  
"Well, at least there's gonna be a guy I can fight." Ranma declared.  
  
"Oh?" Akane suddenly stated from the seat next to them, "You don't think a   
girl can offer you a decent match?"  
  
"Hey, I don't hit girls, all right." he made clear, "Even if they turn out   
to be uncute tomboys like yourself!"  
  
"Is that so?" the Tendou girl asked with her temper rising up. Ranma just   
pulled a face at her as a response.  
  
[Here we go again...] Mamoru thought. "Er... guys, Hinako-sensei is   
grabbing her coin."  
  
That was warning enough to make them both behave once again.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't underestimate martial artists from the opposite sex,   
Ranma." Mamoru told the pigtailed boy.  
  
"The toughest girl I know is Shampoo." Ranma declared, "And I can beat her   
easily. The old ghoul is another story though."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Akane challenged "And what about the Sailor Senshi? They're   
pretty strong."  
  
"Com'on, Akane!" he replied, "You don't really believe those stories. Five   
girls dressed in sailor fukus fighting monsters that pop out of nowhere,   
yeah right!"  
  
"And I suppose a sixteen year old guy who turns into a girl when splashed   
with cold water is normal?" Mamoru countered, "I can assure you that the   
Sailor Senshi are pretty real."  
  
"You're kidding me." the young martial artist responded, "You mean you've   
actually seen them?"  
  
"More than once."  
  
"humph! I always though it was some sort of story mothers told their   
kids to go to sleep." Ranma pointed out, then he comfortably laid back on   
his seat. "Anyway, I don't think they'll be fighting in the tournament. It's   
in the bag."  
  
"Mamoru-san," Akane began, "is that true? Have you really seen them?"  
  
"Sure," he answered, "they're kind of the local heroines in Juban."  
  
"I've heard there has been monsters attacking citizens lately." Akane went   
on, "Must be hard for them to be always on the look out."  
  
"Monsters?" Ranma asked intrigued, "What kind of monsters?"  
  
"I wouldn't know." Mamoru lied, "I'm not usually there when they show up."  
  
He then gave some thought about that last sentence he said. He actually   
hasn't been around for the past four weeks. Fortunately, Usagi called him   
by phone every day which proved she was all right. Even though there were   
constant attacks from monsters, she assured him that the other Senshi and   
her were fine. Actually, she also told him about the so-called Super   
Saya-man who was helping them out each time a situation showed up. Mamoru   
didn't get much information about this new super hero though. After all,   
the Senshi didn't knew much about him either, except that he showed up to   
back them up when they had problems.  
  
Mamoru would definitively feel much better if he knew more about the   
mysterious hero. However, Usagi insisted that he was a decent person and   
Mamoru felt he could trust his girlfriend's judgment of character. Still,   
several doubts constantly cruised around his brain. He really wanted to   
get some answers.  



	2. Secret Identity At Risk (part 2)

  
Several minutes later, at the gates of Juban high-school, Usagi, Ami and   
Minako were waiting for the bus Mamoru was supposed to be in.  
Naturally, Usagi was impatiently walking around waiting for her boyfriend   
to arrive. And that was starting to get on the other two girl's nerves.  
  
"Usagi, stop walking around already!" Minako told her.  
  
"But I want to see my MAMO-CHAAAAAANNN!" whined the blond heroine.  
  
"The match will start in about an hour or so," Ami pointed out, "I don't   
think they'll take much longer." she then took her sight to the left. "Oh,   
look..."  
  
"What??" Usagi interrupted impatiently. "Is it the bus? Is it my Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Actually, it's Mako-chan and Trunks." the blue haired girl corrected as she   
pointed to her two friends approaching. Usagi just let out a big sigh.  
  
"Hey, guys." Trunks said "Still waiting?"  
  
"Yeah." Minako declared, "Usagi is driving us nuts, complaining all the   
time."  
  
"Hey! Stop being so mean!" Usagi demanded. "You're starting to act like Rei.   
Speaking of which, how come she's not with you guys?"  
  
"We went to Hikawa temple to pick her up," Makoto explained, "But she had   
to run some errands. I'm not sure she'll be able to make it on time to see   
the tournament. But she wished us both good luck in case she wouldn't come."  
  
"So, how do you guys feel for the tournament?" Minako asked, anxious to   
change the conversation from the Mamoru topic, "I've seen some of the other   
school's fighters and it looks like they mean business."  
  
"How many schools are there, anyway?" Makoto questioned curious.  
  
"About ten at least." Ami answered. "Do you feel you'll be able to fight   
them all?"  
  
"All?" asked Usagi, "I thought this was going to be a tournament."  
  
"All the schools will have a chance to fight against each other." Ami   
explained. "It's all about gathering points. The school who gathers the   
most at the end of the tournament, wins."  
  
"Hope you guys feel up to it." Minako said to her friends. "Since it's   
going to be only you two."  
  
"Don't worry." Trunks reassured her, "I'm sure we'll manage."  
  
"There's the bus!!! There's the bus!!!" Usagi shouted filled with   
excitement, while frenetically pointing at the bus parking next to the gate.  
  
  
Mamoru was the first passenger to step out of the vehicle once it stopped.   
In a matter of seconds, a very familiar voice approached shouting from his   
left.  
  
"MAAAAMMOOO-CHAAAAAAAANNN!!!!" declared the blonde girl in ponytails as   
she instinctively grabbed on to her boyfriend.  
  
"Usako!" this last one responded as he caught her in his arms.  
  
[She looks kinda young for his age.] Akane noticed from inside the bus.  
  
The three remaining Senshi and Trunks went towards the couple to great the   
four week absent rose throwing hero. The students from Furinkan began to   
descend the bus shortly after. The first one was Kuno who suddenly, after   
noticing a beautiful blue haired girl who had a striking resemblance with   
Akane, moved next to her and grabbed her hands.  
  
"What beauty is that I see before my eyes who stands more glorious than   
spring itself on a flowered valley?" the young kendoist asked.  
  
"Er... excuse me?" Ami asked more than a little confused.  
  
"Surely the Gods must smile on this world as to allow such divine presence   
to walk among the sight of unworthy mortals." he went on, "What is your   
name, fair maiden?"  
  
"Mi... Mizuno Ami..." the blue hair girl responded unsure if she did the   
right thing.  
  
"And such a beautiful name too." he stated. After that, he grabbed the girl   
in his arms "Come! Let us date together!"  
  
Without even getting the chance to start walking, a flow of green light   
began to detach itself from Kuno and went towards the bus' door. In a   
matter of seconds, The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High fell to the ground   
unconscious. The Juban students then looked towards the door to see what   
might of caused that.   
Descending from the bus was Hinako in her adult form holding a coin   
between her middle and index finger.   
  
"I think I was very clear on not harassing the students, Kuno." she said   
to the inert bundle lying on the floor.  
  
The Senshi were looking very disturbed about what just happened. The way   
Hinako drained that student was warning enough for them to consider her as   
a possible enemy.   
Trunks was looking kinda shocked as well. That woman drained that guy's ki   
without him even getting the chance to notice it. Fortunately, Mamoru   
gestured them not to worry.  
  
"Guys, let me present you Ninomiya Hinako-sensei." Mamoru introduced, "She's   
Furinkan's English teacher and a good friend of mine."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." she said.  
  
The students just bowed politely. Then Usagi began to examine the woman in   
question from head to toes. She was beautiful, to say the least, and had a   
great body to boot. Not to mention that her dress was rather... daring...   
It was almost impossible to move in that getup without giving all the male   
students quite a show.  
Usagi confirmed this once she saw how Trunks' eyes had widen large enough   
to practically fall out of their sockets. Makoto fortunately didn't   
noticed this.  
  
"So!" Usagi began distrustfully. "You work with my Mamo-chan." she even held   
tighter to her beloved's arms to prove her *ownership* on the individual.  
  
"You must be Usagi," Hinako declared joyfully, "Mamoru-san talks so much   
about you."  
  
"He does?" the odango girl asked cheering up.  
  
After that, much to the surprise of the students from Juban, Hinako's body   
began rejuvenating, since Kuno's energy wasn't enough to maintain her in   
adult form for long.  
This time, the girls' eyes had also widen considerably.  
  
"Looks like Kuno's energy ran out." the little child stated, noticing the   
change.  
  
"Will he be all right though?" Mamoru asked (considering he was the only   
one who wasn't speechless from shock).  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about him." a male voice said behind them, "He's   
used in getting his daylights kicked out all the time."  
  
This time Makoto, Usagi and Minako were the ones in taking interest in the   
new visitor. A teenager with black hair tied at the back in a pigtail,   
wearing a red Chinese shirt, black pants and kung-fu shoes.  
  
[Wow! He's not half bad.] Makoto thought.  
  
[What a babe!] Minako said to herself.  
  
To this, Trunks did noticed the female reaction towards this stranger. He   
wasn't feeling very good about it, especially when he saw how Mako-chan  
blushed.  
  
When Ukyou came down the bus, the first thing she saw was a group of girls   
around *her* fiancee. Therefore, in order to dissuade them from any funny   
ideas, she moved next to him and grabbed him by the arm.   
  
"Hey, Ranchan!" she beamed, "You could've waited for me, you know?"  
  
This, however, brought some troublesome side effects. Such as Akane's   
jealousy and temper rising drastically.  
Trunks suddenly tensed.  
  
[That... that girl...] he spoke mentally while looking at Akane, [She's   
letting out such a hostile ki. I can't believe humans from this universe   
have this kind of power level.]  
  
Ranma finally saw that Akane was glaring at him and tried to give a   
reasonable explanation. Fortunately, Mamoru went to the rescue (again!)   
before the pigtailed boy got a chance to put his foot in his mouth and   
make things worse.  
  
"Akane, Ranma, Ukyou," he said, "I'd like to present you to some friends of   
mine. This is Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto and Trunks."  
  
Everyone was then forced to say hi briefly.   
Akane and Ukyou did, by that time, noticed that the purple haired guy wearing   
a blue jacket was very good looking. Both of them somehow ended up staring   
at him unintentionally. Ranma and Makoto noticed the two girls reaction and   
felt rather disturbed by the way they looked at him.  
  
[humph! Why the heck are they looking at him like that?] Ranma thought.  
  
[Back off, girlies!] Makoto added mentally as she grabbed her (boy)friend's   
arm affectionately to make them understand he was taken... sort of.  
  
Ukyou, noticing such challenge, quickly held on to Ranma's arm (without   
letting him a chance to approve it or not) and glared at the tall brunette,   
reminding her of the previous reaction she had towards *her* Ranchan.  
  
"Charmed, I'm sure." Ukyou declared while still glaring.  
  
"Pleasure is all mine." Makoto answered while returning the glare.  
  
"I'm sure we'll have such a wonderful time at your school." the   
okonomiyaki chef went on. "Right, Ranchan?" while grabbing a little harder   
Ranma's arm.  
  
"Er... well I..."  
  
"As guests in our school we hope you will." Makoto replied. "Isn't that   
right, Trunks-kun?" while getting a better grasp at Trunks' arm as well as   
carrying on with the female rivalry.  
  
"Sure... I... er"  
  
"How considerate of you." Ukyou told her while giving her a grimace   
disguised as a smile.  
  
"That's just me," Makoto responded hotly, "Always considerate."   
  
At this point both of them were locked in an icy glare (while still   
holding on to their couple, of course). The other persons next to them   
just let out huge sweat drops.  
  
[So much for a good start.] Ami thought.  
  
"Er... Mako-chan..." Trunks interrupted, "You're holding my arm kinda tight."  
  
"Hey, Ucchan," Ranma added, "My hand is going numb."  
  
The two girls let go after noticing that, indeed, they were obstructing   
blood circulation. Once the boys were released, Trunks took his bag.  
  
"Well," he said, "nice meeting you all, but I think we should get ready for   
the tournament now."  
  
"Yeah." Ranma added, "By the way, where's the guys lockers?"  
  
"I'm heading that way." Trunks responded. "Follow me."  
  
The two guys then proceeded to leave everyone behind... along with whatever   
conflict they had.  
  
"What was that all about?" Trunks asked the other teenager.  
  
"Must be a girl thing." Ranma responded casually. "Don't try to understand.   
Just try to get used to it."  
  
Trunks just chuckled to that comment.  
  
"By the way, I didn't get your name." the half-Sayan declared.  
  
"Saotome Ranma." the pigtailed boy responded, "You're Trunks, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So, you're a martial artist." he confirmed to which the purple hair boy   
nodded. "Well, hope we get a good match."  
  
"Yeah. Good luck."   
  
"Good luck to you too."  
  
/-/-/-/  
  
In another part of Tokyo, near a desolate alley, something was happening.   
Something was happening to the air, the floor and the wall which marked a   
dead end. Almost as if the place itself was made of tissue, something began   
hitting the fabric of time and space, trying to make *its* way inside this   
dimension.  
  
A dog began to bark at the unusual yet disturbing event.  
  
Then, the wall was ripped opened as if made out of paper. The pup fled   
terrified.  
  
/-/-/-/  
  
  
In the meantime, inside Juban's gymnasium. All the students were dressing   
in their respective gis. Some of them already fighting against their first   
opponents.   
Trunks was now waiting for his turn. His getup was like the one he wore in   
his younger days. A sleeveless green gi, an orange belt on his waist and   
bracers of the same color on his wrists. Added to that, the boots he   
usually wore.  
  
Between the spectators, several students from each school competing, were   
cheering and giving support to their champions. In Juban's case such heroes   
were Makoto and Trunks.   
  
[sigh!... This sucks.] he thought as he saw the signs the students held   
with his name written on them. [Why does everyone want me to fight? I don't   
want to play the bully.]  
  
Makoto joined her partner once she took care of her opponent. That was   
almost too easy for her. She didn't even broke a sweat. Trunks received   
her with a thumbs up then gave her a place to sit next to him.  
  
"Any problems?" he asked.  
  
"Nah." she responded simply, "Piece of cake. How about you? Ready for your   
first match?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
A couple of minutes later, Trunks was called to the ring. As he made his   
way there, the students from his school began cheering from the seats at   
the back of the gym, among them Usagi, Mamoru, Minako and Ami. Trunks just   
waved at them in gratitude and joined the referee who was waiting along   
with his opponent.  
  
"All right," The referee told the two competitors, "Remember, no blows below   
the belt, no pulling the opponents hair or stabbing him in the eyes with   
your fingers. If you do that, you'll lose the match. You can win by   
knockout, throwing your opponent off the ring or by submission. Understood?"   
Both challengers nodded.  
  
The referee got out of the ring and gestured them to start the fight.  
Trunks' opponent began the assault delivering a serie of punches and kicks   
which Trunks dodge with great ease.  
  
[This is getting boring.] he thought, [But I have to keep up appearances.]  
  
Once he dodge the last kick, Trunks put some space between them by jumping   
to the other side of the ring. His opponent was looking a little frustrated   
for not being able to lay a punch on him. Therefore he began to concentrate   
and calmed himself. A slight green aura began to form around his body.  
  
[Well, at least he has some power in him.] he thought. [Might as well get   
this over wi... What the Heck???]   
  
He suddenly felt an increasing power level. Not from his opponent, but it   
did came from inside the gym. Nothing extraordinary compared with the kis   
he felt back home. But this one was a lot stronger than the average human   
power level.  
Being distracted for a moment gave the opponent a chance to attack,   
although half way through the ring, Trunks noticed this and slammed the   
palm of his hand against his opponent's stomach, sending him flying to the   
other side of the ring and against a wall.  
  
"Oups..." Trunks said to himself, a little guilty, "I didn't mean to do that."   
he then made his way out of the ring once the referee announced him as the   
winner of the match.  
  
The students from Juban started cheering madly and Makoto great the purple   
hair boy with a big hug. Which didn't really bothered him.  
  
"Trunks-kun, that was great!!" she declared overjoyed. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" he asked, "Sending him against the wall?" the brunette nodded.   
"I... er...I've been training a lot."  
  
"You had me worried once that guy started glowing like that." she confessed.  
  
"Yeah, well... I guess he was more show than anything else." he lied.  
  
The contest went on normally (if you could say so). Trunks tried to fight   
as little as possible except when he felt the opponent was too strong for   
Mako-chan to handle. However, he held back as much as he could in each   
fight.   
The Furinkan fighters were doing pretty well themselves. Along with the   
"Juban Duo", which was how everyone began calling them, they were the only   
school who hadn't lost a single match.  
  
After a couple of more fights, it happened. Furinkan and Juban were going   
to have an encounter.  
  
"Trunks-kun," Makoto began, "I'll take this one."  
  
"What?" he asked, now that he knew those powerful kis came from the   
Furinkan team, "These guys are no joke, you know. They can really hurt you."  
  
"Would you stop worrying." she complained, "I'm not a little girl, you know!"  
  
"But you could..."  
  
"No buts!" the tall brunette interrupted him, "I wanna fight that girl we   
met at the gate." she then calmed herself. "Tell you what. If I win, I'll   
fix you a special meal, just like the ones you like." she then winked at   
him.  
  
"Er... I... er..." he tried to reply. However, each time Mako-chan winked   
at him like that, he suddenly felt his temperature raising. "Just... please   
be careful."  
  
"Stop worrying already." she told him, "I'll be fine."  
  
At that precise moment, at the other side of the ring:  
  
"I wanna be the one who fights!" Ranma complained.  
  
"You already had your share of fights, Ranchan," Ukyou told him, "We have a   
right to fight too, you know?"  
  
"Besides," Akane added, "the opponent is a girl. Are you sure you want to   
fight her?"  
  
"What??" the pigtailed boy asked, "Aww Geez, I thought Trunks was going to   
fight."  
  
"Well, that settles it then." Ukyou stated. "I'll fight her."  
  
"Excuse me!" Akane declared. "But I think I have as much of a right to fight   
her as you do."  
  
"Sorry, sugar," the spatula girl stated, "I saw her first."  
  
"That's the lamest excuse I've heard!"   
  
"Com'on, Akane." Ranma declared, "A klutz like you doesn't stand a chance   
against someone like her. Let Ucchan take care of it."  
  
"Is that so..." the girl asked as she took out her Dimensional mallet.   
  
WHAM!  
  
While Akane was busy beating the hell out of her fiancee. Ukyou took   
advantage of the situation and went into the ring without her noticing.  
  
"Hey!! No fair!" Akane complained once she noticed it was too late to do   
something about it.  
  
  
"Well," Minako told her friends, "Looks like the Furinkan team is done   
fighting with each other and is ready to fight against Mako-chan now."  
  
"Those guys are really weird." Usagi noticed, "Where did that girl get that   
big mallet from?"  
  
"And how come that Ranma guy is still standing like nothing happened?" Ami   
added.  
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi asked her boyfriend, "Who are these people?"  
  
"Believe me... you don't want to know." this last one responded.  
  
Before any of the three girls got a chance to ask something else, each one   
of their communicators began making noises.   
Making sure that no one listened, the three of them headed somewhere less   
crowded.  
  
//Girls?// Rei asked on the other side of the line, //Are you okay?//  
  
"Of course we are," Minako answered, "Why shouldn't we? Is there something   
wrong?"  
  
//You mean there's not a monster nearby?// she asked again.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi questioned, "We're just watching the   
tournament. What is it with you?"  
  
//I've been sensing some strange energy coming more or less from where you   
are,// she explained, //I thought you were fighting a monster.//  
  
"What kind of energy?" Ami inquired.  
  
//Super Saya-man's energy.// she confirmed. //I've been sensing it suddenly   
during the day. I would've told you earlier but I didn't had a chance with   
grandpa hanging around all day.//  
  
"Hey, maybe Super Saya-man *is* here, but in disguise." Minako suggested.  
  
"We'll keep our eyes open." Usagi told the young priestess. "By the way,   
you'd better come here quick."  
  
//Why? You want me to see if I can locate him?// Rei asked.  
  
"No." Usagi said, her face suddenly cheering up, "You just gotta see this   
guy named Ranma. He's such a hunk, you just wouldn't believe it and he's   
got the most beautiful baby blue eyes and he also...."  
  
Usagi's two other friends face faulted. Somehow, even though we can't see   
her now, Rei was probably doing the same thing Ami and Minako were.  
  
/-/-/-/  
  
The creature focused its camera as it analyzed the strange environment in   
which it ended up.  
After performing several analysis, the results from the tests were more   
than satisfactory.  
A rich soil with a grand variety of minerals.  
Lots of oxygen.  
Lots of water.  
There was only one thing this planet could well do without... it's   
inhabitants.  
Time to move to phase 2.  
  
/-/-/-/  
  
Meanwhile, back in the gym, Makoto and Ukyou were still at it. Both were   
equally matched and fifteen minutes after the match started, it was getting   
difficult to determine who would be the winner of this match. Not even   
Trunks or Ranma, who were very experienced in everything concerning   
fighting, could tell which one of the two brunettes would rise victorious.  
  
Makoto tried to sweep her opponent once she dodged the last swing from the   
spatula. Ukyou, however, noticed this and managed to jump in time. Both   
then broke close contact and moved towards opposite ring corners, trying to   
get their breath back as well as a chance to analyze the opponent's   
condition.  
  
[Damn, she's good.] Ukyou thought, [I can't get a clear shot at her without   
leaving an opening. She's too fast.]  
  
[I can't get near her while she has that spatula.] Makoto analyzed, [I can't   
dodge forever. I'll have to think of something.]  
  
"Mako-chan," Trunks told her from outside the ring, "Try to get a clear shot   
at her before she gets to use her spatula."  
  
"Ucchan, keep your distance with the small spatulas." Ranma shouted as well.   
"Only use the big spatula in fast-weak blows. Use big blows only when   
she's off guard."  
  
"Mako-chan, concentrate in her lower body. If you get her off balance,   
it's in the bag." Trunks added.  
  
"Don't worry, Ucchan." Ranma countered, "If she does that, use the flour   
bomb and get her back with the big spatula in a clear shot!"  
  
"If she uses the flour, rush at her." Trunks informed, "Once you get her   
down, get rid of the spatula."  
  
"Use the smaller spatulas as backup." Ranma added, "Her punches are losing   
strength, so try to tire her out."  
  
"Remember to attack only when you're sure."  
  
"And watch out with her left hook."  
  
"Try to use the grabbing maneuver we practice."  
  
"Hold your ground when she gets close to you."  
  
"Would both of you just SHUT UP!!!" both girls demanded simultaneously.   
"We're not little girls, you know?"  
  
Both guys just took a step back after such outburst and decided to resume   
talking only when their friends were less irritated.  
  
The two girls resumed fighting after that.  
Makoto tried to brake through her opponent's defenses with a serie of fast   
attacks. Ukyou didn't had enough speed to parry all of them due to the   
weight of her spatula. She did get hit by some punches, but she also   
managed in slicing Makoto on the side before she delivered the last punch.  
  
[It's now or never.] Makoto thought as she felt the spatula's blade.  
  
By grabbing the huge cooking tool with her free hand, she pined the   
okonomiyaki chef at close range. Noticing the rough situation in which she   
was, Ukyou launched herself towards her enemy and tried to body-slam her in   
order to get her weapon free.  
Makoto, not expecting this, received Ukyou against her chest and lost her   
footing. However, she held on to the spatula as well as the girl's shirt   
and brought her down with her.  
The problem was that both were going to fall out of the ring, causing the   
defeat of the first one who touched the ground.  
Acting as fast as she could, Makoto tried to spin her body around and make   
Ukyou hit the floor before she did. Unfortunately for her, Ukyou was well   
aware of this and tried to do the opposite.   
Considering that the tall brunette was stronger than the okonomiyaki chef,   
she began to force Ukyou into turning around... but not fast enough.  
  
STOMP!  
  
Ranma, Trunks and Akane ran to the side of the ring where both of them   
fell. Once there, they noticed that both had hit the ground with their   
shoulder. The problem was figuring out who hit the floor first.   
The referee wasn't looking too sure which was the match's outcome.  
  
"Draw!" he declared after some consideration.  
  
Everyone in the gym, except for the two contestants, began complaining   
about the decision the referee took.   
Both girls began to painfully stand up while helping each other to do so.   
They were looking very content about the match and even laughed a little   
as they made it to their feet again.  
  
"That was a very good match." Makoto commented.  
  
"Sure was." Ukyou told her, "You are no push over."  
  
"I can say the same about you."  
  
"Mako-chan!" Usagi beamed as Mamoru, the rest of the Sailors and her made   
their way towards their friend, "That was a great match! You're not hurt,   
are you?"  
  
"Just a little bruised, nothing serious." she reassured them.  
  
"So, what now?" Mamoru asked, "Is it a tie?"  
  
"I think we'll have to settle this with another match." Ranma answered as   
he returned from where the referee was.  
  
"I'm through for the day." Makoto declared exhausted, she then turned   
towards Trunks, "I'm afraid you'll have to take care of it, Trunks-kun."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll handle it. You deserve a rest." Trunks replied.  
  
As Trunks and Ranma made their way into the ring, Usagi, Mamoru, Minako,   
Ami and Makoto went to sit down somewhere they could talk privately.  
  
"Mako-chan," Ami informed her, "Rei just called, she sensed Super Saya-man   
nearby."  
  
"In this school?" she asked.  
  
"Looks like it." Minako responded, "She's been getting some strong readings   
for the past hours."  
  
"But she usually senses him while we're fighting a monster." Makoto said   
intrigued. "If there was one around here, we would know."  
  
"Maybe..." Ami began while looking reflective.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well... this is just a long shot," Ami went on, "But *maybe*, if Rei is   
able to sense Super Saya-man's energy while he fights, then... maybe he's   
here in this school."  
  
"As a contestant." Mamoru finished.  
  
"Can it be?" Usagi asked doubtfully.  
  
"Well, he may have a secret identity, just like we do." Makoto suggested,   
"Him being a student wouldn't be so far fetched. After all, there's a lot   
of strong fighters here."  
  
"This is our chance to figure out who he really is!!" Minako said thrilled.  
  
"But how do we do that, without Rei being here?" Usagi asked.  
  
"We'll have to be on the look out." Mamoru stated. "If he's a contestant,   
we'll have to keep our eyes open in case he accidentally blows his cover."  
  
"But now there's only the finals." Usagi pointed out. "What if Super   
Saya-man isn't in them. If we knew about all this before, we might have   
had a chance in looking out earlier."  
  
"I suggest we spend some time around the martial artists." Ami indicated,   
"Maybe we'll find out something or someone who could tell us who he is."  



	3. Secret Identity At Risk (Part 3)

  
While the five of them spread around the gym, Ranma and Trunks began   
their fight. Since everyone was there to see them fight, the Senshi   
and Mamoru did get a chance to see them in action as well.  
  
Trunks began the assault while delivering some easy punches, Ranma seamed   
to have no problem at all dodging them. Then, Trunks went a little harder   
and faster. Still, much to his surprise, Ranma managed in not letting a   
single blow go through his defenses.  
  
[Not bad.] he thought. [A normal human would've been flat on his back   
right now.]  
  
[Looks like I won't have to hold back against this guy.] Ranma noticed.   
[Let's see how can he handle the Amaguri Ken.]  
  
After Trunks delivered the last punch, Ranma made some space between them   
and then charged.   
Trunks felt how his opponent's power level began raising.  
  
"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURI-KEN!"  
  
Ranma's fists turned into a blur as he began striking the purple hair boy   
at high speed. To this, Trunks began to parry the blows while pretending   
to do it with a lot of effort. His friends from outside the ring widen   
their eyes noticing what just happened.  
  
"Did you see that!?!" Minako told the other blond.  
  
"What happened?" Usagi responded, "I couldn't even see his punches."  
  
"Did you guys see that??" Ami declared as she approached her friends.  
  
"That kind of speed isn't human!" Usagi commented.  
  
"Could it be that Ranma..." Ami began.  
  
"Trunks seams to be holding his own too." Minako added, she then gave it   
some thought "You don't think that he..."  
  
After defending himself from the last flurry of punches, Trunks made a side   
step and tried to hit his opponent with a roundhouse kick. Ranma   
fortunately noticed this and threw himself backwards while performing a   
flip kick which allowed him to make a great counterattack. The kick just   
missed Trunks' face by an inch.  
After that, Trunks forced his opponent to move back with a simple kick-punch   
combo.  
  
[This guy can attack in almost any kind of pose.] he thought, [Let's see   
what else he can do.]  
  
[Not bad. Not bad at all.] Ranma analysed. [I thought all that upper body   
would slow him down. Looks like I really have a fight in my hands.]  
  
Both re-engaged combat after that short pause. Trunks took the offensive   
and Ranma concentrated in dodging using a serie of extravagant moves, almost   
as if he was made out of rubber. Even though Trunks could anticipate all of   
Ranma's attacks, he was more than a little surprised when he witnessed how   
his opponent gracefully dodge and delivered all sort of attacks.   
  
In spite of having a much higher power level than Ranma, Trunks had to   
admit that his martial arts forms were quite raw compared to his opponents'.  
  
After attempting another attack, Trunks began punching frenetically at the   
same speed Ranma did moments ago with the Amaguri-ken; completely unaware   
that by doing so, he was starting to rise suspicion among his friends.  
  
"There it is again!" Minako pointed out. "Did you see that?"  
  
"No." Usagi responded.   
  
[Trunks-kun...] Makoto thought.  
  
Ranma was forced to use all of his speed to avoid any punch from hitting   
him. He finally managed to jump out of his reach.  
  
[He's as fast as I am. Maybe even faster.] Ranma considered, [Okay... let's   
see if he can handle *this*!]  
  
Ranma began to gather his hands together, a glowing sphere formed   
between his palms. The public gazed in fascination to the display of ki.  
  
"Oh my God!" Ami said, "He's about to do one of those blasts!"  
  
"He... can't!" Makoto declared worried. "With all the people in here..."  
  
[A ki blast???] Trunks wondered stupefied, [He can do that???]  
  
The half-Sayan time traveler began to look worried.  
  
[What am I suppose to do??] he added mentally, [Counter it with another ki   
blast? Nope. Knock it off course? No, too suspicious. I can't dodge it   
while there's people behind me.] he then looked at Ranma with   
determination. [Looks like I'll have to take it. Might as well let it send   
me off the ring while I'm at it. I don't want to go on with this show.]  
  
"Trunks-kun!! Get out of the way!" Makoto begged. The only response she   
got was Trunks shielding his face with his arms.  
  
"MOKUO TAKABISHA!" Ranma shouted as he released the blast.  
  
Trunks received the attack fully against his body. Even thought he absorbed   
it without receiving any sort of damage, he threw himself backwards   
pretending the strength of the blast send him off the ring.  
He then crashed on his back against the ground, giving up the match to   
Ranma.  
  
Makoto, Minako, Ami, Usagi and Mamoru rushed towards him to see if he was   
okay.   
Pretending he had a hard time, Trunks got to his feet while "looking"   
disappointed. He then proceeded to dust off his gi with his hands.  
Makoto was the first who got to him and began examining him for injuries.  
  
"Hey... Mako-chan..." Trunks said as the girls ran her hands along his body   
(don't get the wrong idea!). "I'm all right. Really."  
  
The way the girl was looking at him however, didn't showed that things   
were all right. Actually, Makoto's face expression was shifting from   
concerned to very pissed off.  
  
"You IDIOT!!!" she yelled. "I told you to dodge it!! You could've gotten   
hurt!"  
  
"But... but I..." Trunks tried to explain, surprised by the sudden change   
of attitude, "I had to find out if I was able to take it or not [Well, there   
goes another lie...]."  
  
"What is this? Some kind of Macho stupid thing?" she asked still pissed,   
"What would've happened if you couldn't have taken it? Did you even   
thought about that?"  
  
"That wouldn't have happened." Ranma interrupted from inside the ring,   
"That blast wasn't strong enough to do any serious damage."  
  
"Serious damage??" the angry girl asked the pigtailed boy, "Just exactly   
how serious were you planing to get?? What's the big idea shooting those   
things in a place full with people."  
  
"Hey, that was a short range attack!" Ranma explained, a little upset for   
being unjustly accused. "I only used a small portion of energy to do it."  
  
"That doesn't make it better!!" Makoto declared.  
  
Trunks decided to take matters in hand. He took his friend's arms and   
dragged her outside the gym.  
  
"Excuse us for a moment." he said on his way out. Once he got outside the   
building, he looked at the girl straight into the eyes. "Mako-chan, what's   
wrong? I told you I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
Makoto looked at him with a mixture of rage and sadness. She wasn't sure   
if she wanted to slap him or hug him for what just happened. Never the less,   
she tried to get a hold of herself.  
  
"I... I was worried... you might be hurt." she spoke heavily, "Is there   
something wrong with that?"  
  
"But I'm fine." he repeated. "You don't have to overreact so much."  
  
After saying this, Makoto clench her fist in frustration, seeing that her   
friend wasn't getting the point.  
  
"I... heard about the monsters the Sailor Senshi fight all the time." she   
tried to explain.   
  
"What does that has to do with any of this?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I... I also heard that a Super Saya-man tends to kill them with that kind   
of blasts... When... when I saw Ranma throwing that... blast... I thought   
that... that you might..."  
  
[Uh oh, now I get it.] Trunks realized, "You thought I was going to be   
killed."  
  
Makoto just nodded to this. Trunks then took her in a comforting hug,   
trying to calm her down.  
  
"I'm sorry." he told her softly, "I didn't knew it had you so worried.   
[There was no way she could tell that blast wasn't strong enough.]" he   
then put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "I promise I'll be   
more careful from now on."  
  
The tall brunette began to regain her smile afterwards.  
  
"Still." Trunks made clear, while gently hitting her on the nose with his   
index finger. "I think you owe Ranma an apology. I'm pretty sure he didn't   
have the intention to kill me."  
  
"I think you're right." Makoto declared, "I was a little out of line with   
him."  
  
"Besides," he went on, as both began to walk toward the gym, "you told me   
not to worry when you were fighting. I think you could have a little faith   
in me when *I'm* fighting."  
  
"Deal." she stated.  
  
Once back into the gym, both saw their friends along with Ranma, Akane and   
Ukyou. Rei had shown up recently and was now having a conversation with   
Ami. Who was probably putting her up to date from what just happened.  
The couple joined the group.  
  
"Hi, guys." Rei said to the newcomers, "Looks like I didn't make it in time   
after all. Sorry about that."  
  
"No problem." Trunks told her. "Nice you're here though."  
  
"So, is everything okay?" Mamoru asked Makoto.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine." she responded, she then turned towards Ranma,   
"Sorry I yelled at you back there. I was a little out of line."  
  
"No sweat." Ranma declared without preoccupation, "I'm used to girls yelling   
at me all the time. At least you didn't hit me over the head before I got a   
chance to explain, like some people I know."  
  
At this point Ranma should have considered what he just said. Especially   
when two of his fiancees were next to him. But then again, if Ranma thought   
things before saying them, he wouldn't be Ranma, now would he?  
Anyway, the important thing now was that he said it. And as you can   
imagine, Ukyou and Akane didn't took it well.  
  
"RAANNNNMMMMMAAAA!!!!"  
  
"Ranma! You jackass!!"  
  
[Uh oh...] the young martial artist thought once he realized what he just   
said.  
  
WHAM!  
  
CLANG!  
  
The double team mallet-spatula attack quickly took care of the impertinent   
boy. Everyone, except for Mamoru and the two aggressors, looked at the   
slammed martial artist with a that's-gotta-hurt look.  
  
"I assume you're used to this by now." Rei told Mamoru, noticing his lack   
of preoccupation.  
  
"You don't know the half of it..." the tux dressing hero declared, "By the   
way, did you sensed any other energy readings on your way here?"  
  
"Yeah, recently," the young priestess responded, "Strong readings actually.   
Ami just told me about the match too. Looks like Ranma is our mysterious   
hero."  
  
"Well, I don't know about you guys," Trunks said unaware about what they   
were discussing, "But I'm hitting the showers."  
  
"Me too." Ranma added (who recovered miraculously), "Besides, I'd like to   
talk to you. You know, about the match."  
  
"Er... sure."   
  
Before anyone got a chance to say or do anything else. One of the school's   
staff rushed inside the gym and asked for everyone's attention. There was   
also a police officer next to him.  
  
"Listen up, everyone!!" he shouted, making sure that everyone heard him,   
"We need that everyone in this school evacuates the area as soon as   
possible. Please don't panic. Follow the safety procedures we've practiced   
in an ordered way and everything will be fine. The school's staff will   
guide you somewhere safe until the crisis is over."  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Akane asked, although she knew that none of   
her friends would be able to answer.  
  
Ranma managed to get close to the officer who was there to check that   
everyone evacuated.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" he asked him.  
  
"Don't worry, kid," the cop said, "The Swat team is taking care of that   
thing. You just move along with rest of the students, just like the other   
guy said."  
  
"So, what's wrong?" Ukyou asked him.  
  
"Looks like there's a *thing* out there." he explained.  
  
The local students narrowed their eyes.  
  
"Another monster." Rei stated. Her other Senshi friends along with Mamoru   
nodded discreetly.   
  
"Wow!" Ranma declared. "Those things are real? I'm getting a closer look!"   
  
With a great jump, the young martial artist leapt out of the window and   
began moving from rooftop to rooftop once he reached the street.  
  
"That idiot!" Akane said in a sign of lost cause, as she began to follow   
Ranma.  
  
"Hey, guys," Ukyou followed, "Wait for me!" she then began to chase after   
them.  
  
"Are they nuts??" Rei asked not believing what she just saw, "Weren't they   
listening when I said a MONSTER was out there??"  
  
"Don't try to understand them." Mamoru told her as he held her shoulder.  
  
[We have to get rid of Trunks so we can transform.] Makoto thought "I have   
to get my stuff out of my locker." she said, trying to invent an excuse.  
  
"You get out of here." Trunks told her, "I'll go get it. [That'll give me a   
chance to change into my costume.] I'll meet you with the rest of the   
students later." he then left without giving her a chance to protest.  
  
Makoto was about to go after him, but Minako held her back.  
  
"Don't worry about him." she said, "He'll be a lot safer on his own than   
with us. Besides, we need to transform."  
  
Once the five high school girls and the senior college guy managed to   
sneak away, they proceeded to pull out their transformation artifacts   
somewhere where they couldn't be seen.  
  
(No! I'm not going to make them say their transformation phrase. I assume   
you've seen enough Sailor Moon episodes to know how it goes. Besides, it   
takes too long and I prefer writing senseless Author's notes such as the   
one you're reading now ^_^).  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Sailor Moon told her friends. The rest of them nodded and   
began running towards where the monster supposedly was.  
  
"Sailor Mercury," Mars began as she kept on running, "you earlier told me   
that Ranma could be Super Saya-man, right?"  
  
"That's correct," Mercury validated, "Ranma has the skill, strength, stamina   
and special techniques necessary to consider him as Super Saya-man."  
  
"Not to mention the fact that he's a babe too!" Venus added.  
  
"Er... yeah, that too." Mercury replied as she rolled her eyes. "Why do you   
ask, Mars?"  
  
"Well," the fire Senshi went on, "Ranma left towards the monster a moment   
ago, but I don't sense Super Saya-man's energy anywhere near."  
  
"Maybe he hasn't transformed yet." Jupiter suggested, "Or whatever he's   
suppose to do."  
  
  
A couple of blocks away, Ranma finally made it to where the crisis was   
taking place. Since he was moving via rooftops, there were no officers   
that noticed him entering the restricted area.   
The Swat vans had the thing surrounded in a small park, trying to keep it   
isolated from the rest of Tokyo. The monster, though, didn't seem to have a  
ny intentions to leave.  
  
"That's the monster?" Ranma asked a little disappointed. "It looks more like   
something that popped out of a Sci-Fi movie."  
  
Ranma's observations weren't inaccurate. Instead of a monster with huge   
fangs, scales or tentacles; the thing looked more like a six legged   
satellite. More like a robot spider. It had all kind of gizmos around it's   
shell. Some of them looked like weapons, but most of them were gadgets   
Ranma couldn't recognize from this planet. The robot itself was as   
big as a car but wasn't showing any threatening actions.   
Unless you consider blinking your lights is a public offense.   
Never the less, the Swat team was on the lookout in case the thing decided   
to change it's intentions.  
  
"pant! Ranma," Akane said exhausted once Ukyou and her caught up with   
him, "We're not suppose to be here!"  
  
"I just wanna see what the thing can do." Ranma told her.  
  
"Remember that this isn't Nerima," Ukyou pointed out, "We're not suppose to   
cause any trouble here."  
  
"I'll be good." the pigtailed boy declared sarcastically.  
  
"Anyway," Akane began, "What's all the racket about."  
  
To this, Ranma just pointed to the robot standing in the park. The two   
girls looked at it.  
  
"So, what does it do?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"So far, not much." Ranma responded. "Besides blinking it's lights, that is."  
  
"That's it?" Akane asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. So far." he answered.  
  
"Hold on guys." Ukyou told them both, "A group of girls is entering the   
park."  
  
The three of them got closer to the roof's edge to get a better look. The   
five Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were, indeed, entering the park after gesturing   
the Swat team to leave the problem up to them.  
  
"Hey, aren't those the Sailor Senshi?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"Their look kinda cute." Ranma pointed out. Her two fiancees however,   
didn't liked it too much when he said that.  
  
"Well Gee, Romeo. Why don't you go down there and help them out?" Akane   
fumed.  
  
"Well maybe I will!" Ranma challenged.  
  
"That guy with the tux isn't half bad either." Ukyou declared.  
  
"humph! It's just the suit, if you ask me." the young martial artist spat.  
  
"Jealous?" Akane teased.  
  
"Shut up, you guys." Ukyou told them both, "I think the leader is saying   
something."  
  
Back in the park:   
  
"You There!!" Sailor Moon declared while pointing at the strange machine.   
"Parks are a place for kids and young lovers to spend some time. I won't   
allow you to ruin this sacred place with your evil deeds..."  
  
"Er... Sailor Moon," Mercury interrupted, "It doesn't really look like it's   
doing anything wrong, you know?"  
  
"Whatever." Moon replied, she then faced the monster again. "Where was I?   
Oh, yeah! Anyway, I won't allow you to keep all those people from visiting   
the park. I'm a champion of love and justice. I'm Sailor Moon!" as she   
began to do some strange arm poses.  
  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!"   
  
"Sailor Venus!"  
  
"An Tuxedo Kamen!"  
  
"And we shall punish you..." Sailor Moon ended while still performing her   
trademarked arm poses, "In the name of the moon!"  
  
The robot just stood there.  
  
The Senshi waited.  
  
The robot still stood there while blinking his lights.  
  
The Senshi waited.  
  
The robot was still standing there, minding its own business.  
  
"Why isn't it doing anything?" Sailor Moon asked confused.  
  
"How should I know?" Mars responded hotly.  
  
Meanwhile, on a building's roof:  
  
"Ranma, you can stop laughing now." Akane told the boy who was rolling   
around while holding his stomach.  
  
Back at the park:  
  
"Well, if that thing isn't going to do or say anything, I'll make the   
first move!" Jupiter declared. "SUPREME THUNDER!"  
  
The bolt that came out of Jupiter's tiara just bounced off an invisible   
barrier that surrounded the target only a couple of feet before it was hit.  
The robot's face (or what seemed to be it's face) turned towards the   
aggressors and responded to the gesture by pulling a huge machine-gun out   
of it's back and starting to shoot at everything that moved.  
Needless to say that the six heroes quickly took cover.  
  
"Well, this is finally starting to look like a fight." Ranma stated. He   
was quickly silenced by Akane's punch.  
  
"Shut up!" she demanded. "Can't you see the can get themselves killed!"  
  
The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were now scattered around the park each one   
protecting themselves against the laser blasts.  
Sailor Mercury began to make use of her computer while she took cover   
behind a wall.  
  
"Can't you do anything?" Mars asked her from behind a rock.  
  
"Just try to buy me some time!" she responded.  
  
[How am I suppose to do that?] Rei thought, "[Oh, well...] Hey, you, ugly!"   
she shouted to the robot who turned towards her when called, "Eat this!! FIRE   
SOUL!"  
  
Sailor Mars' attack had the exact same effect than Jupiter's moments ago.   
The machine then answered back emptying all it's ammo on the black hair   
girl.  
Mars knew she wasn't fast enough to dodge all the projectiles at once.  
A red blur quickly passed near her at great speed an pick her up before the   
blasts even touched her.  
Rei just then noticed that she was being carried by a guy wearing a red   
chinese shirt.  
  
"Hi, there." Ranma said with a smile, "Need some help?"  
  
  
"There's Ranma!" Venus told Jupiter.  
  
"Yeah, along with Ukyou and Akane." her friend added, noticing the two   
other girls from Nerima.  
  
"Why isn't he wearing his Super Saya-man costume?" the blond Senshi   
inquired.  
  
"You can always ask him once we're done with this thing." the tall brunette   
responded.  
  
The nine persons present managed to regroup behind a big rock which was   
out of the robot's range. Everyone was looking worried or concerned, except   
for Ranma who seemed to be enjoying the experience very much.  
  
"This is the last time you're putting us in this kind of mess, Ranma!"   
Akane told her fiancee.  
  
"Hey, I didn't asked you to come!" he told her back, "Besides, a girl as   
clumsy as yourself would only get herself killed here!"  
  
Akane glared at him, Ukyou sighed, Sailor Moon sneezed and the rest just   
raised an eyebrow to the comment. This really wasn't the moment to discuss   
between them.  
  
"Excuse me..." Tuxedo Kamen interrupted, before both started to insult each   
other and make things worst, "But I don't think this is the moment to fight   
among ourselves. We *do* have a monster to take care of."  
  
"Anybody has any ideas on how to take care of it?" Jupiter inquired.  
  
"I've ran some analysis on that monster." Mercury began, everyone paid   
close attention to her. "I did manage in getting into his program and find   
out about it's mission... before the CPU threw me out."  
  
"What is that thing's mission?" Moon asked her. Mercury took a deep breath.  
  
"That machine is a colonizer." she explained. "It's mission consists in   
finding planets with a rich environment and colonize them. For their wealth   
I suppose."  
  
"Well that thing sure has some nerve!" Akane declared. "Didn't it noticed   
that this planet is already taken?"  
  
"It doesn't care." Mercury went on, "When the colonizer finds a planet, it   
follows three phases. First: Analysis of the planet's geography and wealth.   
Second: Analysis if there's any life form in it. And third... destruction   
of all life form that isn't considered important."  
  
"And what exactly does that thing considers as an important life form?"   
Mars asked fearing the worst.  
  
"Plants are considered important because they create oxygen," Mercury   
responded, "But humans don't fit into it's definition of *important*."  
  
Silence reigned around the group for a short moment.  
  
"So we have to get rid of it before it gets rid of us." Ranma said simply.  
  
"Looks like it." Jupiter added. "Anybody has any ideas?"  
  
"That thing is a very advance piece of machinery. It also has a self   
defense system, as you might of noticed." Mercury added, "If it gets   
attacked it will respond and make sure the mission isn't interfered with."  
  
"So if we don't try to attack it, it won't fire at us, right?" Sailor Moon   
asked. she then peeped from the corner of the rock. She was greeted by a   
flurry of blasts. Fortunately, Tuxedo Kamen pulled her back to safety   
before she got hit.  
  
"Let me guess," Ukyou told Mercury, "We are now official threats for that   
thing's mission and we must be eliminated, right?"  
  
Mercury just nodded in approval.  
  
"Okay, so here's the plan." Moon began, "Mercury, do you think you can use   
your computer to make that thing's shield disappear?"  
  
"I can give it a shot."   
  
"In the meantime, Super Saya-man will try to distract it flying above it.   
Maybe his blasts can actually go through that thing's shield."  
  
"Somebody here can fly?" Akane asked surprised. "Who?"  
  
"Him!" all the Senshi stated while pointing at Ranma.  
  
"ME?" the boy asked in big surprise. "What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
"You can cut out the act, now." Venus told him. "We know you're Super   
Saya-man." as she winked at him.  
  
Ukyou and Akane noticed Sailor Venus' gesture and, along with what was   
recently revealed, immediately began imagining the worst.  
  
"RRAAAAANNNNMMMMMAAAA!!!!!" Akane began as her aura began to flare, "What   
is the meaning of this??? For how long have you've been hitting on the   
Sailor Senshi???"  
  
"Ranma, you jerk!" Ukyou continued with the same kind of aura, "You've been   
cheating on me?? How could you???"  
  
"No, wait!" Ranma hopelessly tried to explain. "I don't know what the hell   
they're talking about! You've got to believe me!" he then turned towards   
the Senshi for some help. "What's all this Super Saya-man thing you're   
talking about? I can't fly!"  
  
"You can stop pretending." Moon told him. "It's been a month since   
you've been doing this. We're not stupid, you know."  
  
"A MONTH???" Ukyou said outraged. "You've been cheating on me for a month???"  
  
"*You* are the biggest scum on this planet!" Akane told him, ready to give   
him a taste of her stratosphere punch.  
  
"Akane, Ucchan... You know I can't fly!!" Ranma tried to explain as he   
took a steep back. "I've never met these girls before!"  
  
"Well, actually...." Mars started, "I don't feel the same kind of energy in   
him that in Super Saya-man."  
  
"See, you hear!" Ranma declared as he held his hands protectively. "I'm not   
him!"  
  
"What??" Venus asked the fire Senshi. "He has to be him! If he isn't, then   
who is?"  
  
Mars suddenly tensed.  
  
"He's near." she responded dryly.  
  



	4. Secret Identity At Risk (Part 4)

  
"BURNING ATTACK!"  
  
The present heroes just saw how a big yellow blast came out of the sky after   
those words were yelled.   
The blast slammed against the colonizer creating a considerable explosion   
once it made impact.  
Descending from the sky was Super Saya-man.   
  
[Looks like I got rid of it.] Trunks thought once he landed on the park, a   
couple of yards away from the group he didn't notice.  
  
"I assume *that's* Super Saya-man." Ukyou brought out, pointing to the   
gold hair boy.  
  
[That guy is letting out more battle aura than the old freak when he's   
pissed!] Ranma noticed, [Who the heck is that guy and from where does he   
get all that power?]  
  
The smoke where the blast exploded began to clear out. Much to Trunks'   
surprise, the robot was still there, completely unscratched.  
  
"What the..." Super Saya-man started.  
  
The colonizer didn't let him finish what he was about to say and started   
to shoot frenetically at the new adversary. Super Saya-man began to dodge   
efficiently all the projectiles and began, once again, to perform weird   
arms moves. The robot stopped shooting once the golden hair boy extended   
his arms towards it.  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!" he repeated as he released another blast.  
  
Another explosion went off, only this time everyone covered his/her ears.   
Once the smoked cleared (again!) the monster was still revealed unharmed   
(again!). Then it began shooting (again!).  
  
[I'm getting nowhere like this!] Trunks thought, as he began to dodge   
once more, [If I use stronger blasts, I'll blow the entire city sky high.]   
  
He then noticed the Sailor Senshi a couple of yards away. Sailor Venus was   
gesturing him to come towards them.   
  
Trunks did so and in a fraction of seconds was already standing next to   
them. Everyone present yelped in surprise, not expecting him to actually   
make it there so fast.  
  
"Hi, everyone." he said casually. "Could someone please tell me what the   
hell is going on here."  
  
"Super Saya-man!!" Venus beamed as she glomped on to him, "I'm so happy   
you're here!"  
  
[Here we go again...] Trunks sighed. He then gently moved her aside.  
  
"I'll be brief." Mercury began. "That thing is here to destroy all humans   
in this planet, so we have to destroy it first."  
  
"By the way, what took you so long to get here?" Mars questioned suspiciously.  
  
"I couldn't sense that thing's presence, since it's not alive." Saya-man   
explained, "That is until I felt two *very* hostile kis in this park. I   
thought it was the monster, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Here's your two hostile kis." Ranma told him as he pointed towards his   
two fiancees. Little did he knew that once this was over, he'd have to   
deal with them for saying what he just did.  
  
Super Saya-man blinked, as he just noticed the trio from Nerima. He really   
didn't expect them to be here. He got close to them making Ukyou and Akane   
a little nervous. Ranma just held his head up high.  
  
"I can sense a strong ki from the three of you," he informed, "If you're   
here, I'm assuming it's to help out." the three nodded in approval.  
  
"You look like you can hold your own, too." Ranma told him.  
  
"Okay, enough of introductions." Jupiter stated. "How about we concentrate   
on getting rid of that piece of junk before it decides to destroy human   
life as we know it."  
  
"There's not much we can do while that shield is still up." Mercury pointed   
out, as she kept on hitting the keys of her computer "It's not letting me   
in either."  
  
"If we blind it, it may not know where to shoot." Ranma suggested. "I say   
we brake it's lenses. For what I've seen it always points those things   
where it shoots."  
  
"How can we brake those if there's a shield up all the time?" Tuxedo Kamen   
asked him.  
  
"Wrong." the pigtailed boy pointed out. "The shield is only up when someone   
is lunching an attack towards it."  
  
"If the shield was always up," Super Saya-man went on. "it wouldn't be able   
to shoot back at us."  
  
"Bingo." Ranma declared.  
  
"You look like you can move fast enough." Saya-man told him, pretending he   
wasn't aware of the martial artist's skills, "How about both of us divert   
it's fire while giving someone else a clear shot at those lenses."  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth." the young martial artist said   
back. "Is there someone here who's a sharp shooter."  
  
"I'll take care of the lenses." Tuxedo Kamen stated.  
  
"Count me in." Ukyou added.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Saya-man declared as Ranma and him rushed out into the   
open field.  
  
The colonizer began shooting once it saw the two enemies. Several other   
guns began to pop out of it's body, now that the number of targets was   
bigger. Besides, it just didn't seemed to be able to get a lock on the two   
fighters. So it began firing with all it had.  
  
"Those two are incredible!" Moon noticed in stupefaction. "They're dodging   
all the missiles. Even if that thing has three times more fire power than   
before."  
  
"It's our turn." Tuxedo Kamen told Ukyou.  
  
Both of them began to make their way though the battle field. The colonizer   
occasionally shot at them, but since it was more busy with Ranma and Trunks,   
the two of them didn't had such a hard time dodging.  
The two main targets then began to move towards the same direction. The   
colonizer began pointing it's guns towards the new angle, unaware that by   
doing so it gave the two other adversaries a clear shot at it's eyes.  
A rose and a small spatula zoomed through the air and pierced the two   
lenses of the colonizer. A small electric shock went through them and soon   
the lenses blew up in pieces.  
  
"Now!" Moon declared as the rest of the fighters and her entered the battle   
field.  
  
  
//COL689-EF//  
Optical instruments damaged. Current visibility: zero.  
Switching to defense mode 2.  
Releasing smoke screen and changing to alternative vision mode.  
//COL689-EF//  
  
As soon as the rest of the fighters set a foot inside the park, a cloud of   
smoke forming out of the robot's several orifices began to expand all over   
the park at an alarming speed. The present heroes couldn't see where their   
enemy was anymore.  
  
"Head back!" Ranma told them.  
  
However, being Trunks and him near the monster's occupation area, the two   
of them were quickly consumed into the darkness of the smoke.   
Even if the smoke didn't seemed to be toxic, neither of them knew where   
their opponent was. The colonizer, on the other hand, had them right where   
it wanted them.  
  
//COL689-EF//  
Second defense procedure, complete.  
Thermal-vision, activated.  
Detecting targets.  
Proceeding to re-engage fire.  
//COL689-EF//  
  
A flurry of blasts surprised Trunks from the back. He let out a dry scream   
as he felt the burning impacts on his back. It was fortunate that he was   
in Super Sayan form, so the blast weren't very damaging on him. But they   
did took the breath out of him and send him to the floor, leaving him wide   
open for another blast.  
  
Ranma, who was several feet next to the recently injured masked fighter,   
wasn't receiving much attention, now that the colonizer was concentrating   
on finishing off Super Saya-man before he represented any further threat.  
That gave the pigtail boy a chance to hear where his companion was and went   
to his help.  
Before the next load of blasts got to Super Saya-man, Ranma was already   
carrying him out of the cloud from under the armpits, while doing his best   
at dodging the incoming missiles as well.  
  
"Are you all right?" Venus asked Super Saya-man, once Ranma laid him down   
next to the rest of the group.  
  
"I'll be fine." he responded while getting up. "It surprised me more than   
hurting me. [I can't believe I let my guard down like that! I'm relying   
too much on feeling the opponent's ki.]" he then stretched a little bit to   
prove he wasn't injured.  
  
"Ranma! You're arm's bleeding!" Akane told him, once she noticed the wound.  
  
"Blood? Where?" Ukyou asked concerned, as she moved closer to Ranma.  
  
"I'm okay." he reassured them. "It's just a scratch. My shirt wasn't so   
lucky, though."  
  
While Ranma was tending to his wounds, the Senshi began to form another   
plan. Just as Mercury began to give some suggestions for the next assault,   
a loud noise was heard from inside the battlefield.   
Everyone took a fighting stance expecting their enemy to make a move.  
Instead, they saw a round projectile flying way above them and disappearing   
into the sky.  
From inside the smoke cloud another sphere object was launched into the air.  
Then another one.  
And another one.  
And finally, two more.   
Each missile was sent into a different direction. But none of them seemed   
to have the local heroes as targets.  
  
"What on Earth was that?" Mars asked.  
  
"We have a new problem, guys." Mercury stated once she raised her eyes from   
her computer screen. "Phase three has just started."  
  
"What the heck is phase 3?" Saya-man asked, being the only one from the   
team that was uninformed.  
  
"The destruction of human kind." Tuxedo-Kamen responded simply.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened.  
  
"But what were those things?" Moon asked Mercury, who seemed to have all   
the answers lately.  
  
"I'm not sure," the blue Senshi responded, "But if those things will help   
to achieve phase 3, I'm expecting the worst. I'm monitoring the trajectory   
of those five objects." as she began to press some buttons on her computer,   
she then narrowed her eyes, "Those things are suppose to land in strategic   
points all around Japan."  
  
"But what are they?" Jupiter asked frustrated. "Bombs?"  
  
"Bombs, poisonous gas... it could be anything. Probably something too   
technologically advance to tell." Mercury went on. "Either way, it's nothing   
good."  
  
"Any idea on *when* will they blow up or be activated?" Tuxedo asked.  
  
After consulting her computer once again, she raised her sight. She wasn't   
looking as if she was about to tell good news.  
  
"Ten minutes." she said with lost hope.   
  
Everyone began to feel defeat upon them.   
  
"We can't cover so much ground in so little time." she added as she   
closed her computer in frustration. "Damn it..." she whispered.  
  
"We can still make it." Saya-man spoke. Everyone turned towards him.   
"Mercury, can you pinpoint those things exact location?"  
  
"I already did."  
  
"Then, you're coming with me." he told her in an authoritarian way. "I can   
fly there fast enough, but I need a guide to tell me where I'm supposed to   
go."  
  
"You can go to all five points in less than ten minutes?" Tuxedo Kamen   
asked with a certain amount of disbelief.  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow. Even if she promised Minako she would go easy on   
Super Saya-man by not bombarding him with rude questions, she wasn't sure   
if the masked hero wasn't trying to pull something behind their back.  
Trunks noticed the lack of response he was getting from the people around   
him.  
  
"Listen, we don't have enough time." the Sayan hybrid stated. "You'll have   
to trust me on this one. If we don't move fast, all of Japan will be gone.   
I don't know about you guys, but there are people in this planet *I* really   
care about... and I don't want them to die."  
  
"He's right!" Moon declared with determination. "Mercury, you have to go   
with him."  
  
"I agree." Jupiter said.  
  
"Me too." Venus spoke. Even if she was hoping she would be the one to go   
with Saya-man, she was well aware this wasn't the time to think about it   
nor to feel jealous or possessive if Mercury was a more logical choice as   
a navigator.  
  
The rest of the fighters nodded in approval.  
Mercury took a deep breath then went next to Saya-man.   
It wasn't that she had something against the masked hero in question,   
although the spiky hair and the yellow aura surrounding him didn't helped   
in making him look very friendly, but if at least she knew a little more   
about him. At least something. She'd feel more confortable while being next   
to him.  
  
"Where is the nearest sphere?" he asked her.  
  
"The closest one should land twenty miles East from here." she responded.  
  
"Okay." he spoke, he then took Mercury between his arms in a hug. Tightly   
enough for her not to fall while flying at great speed, but gently enough   
not to crush her bones. "You'll have to hold on tight while we're flying."  
  
Ami felt her cheeks flush. Even if it was completely logical to hold on to   
him, it was also very bold to do so. Her relationship with Saya-man was   
strictly professional. By hugging him for a secure flight, she could also   
feel Minako's jealous stare behind her back.  
  
A yellow aura began to glow around Trunks. Seconds later, he went off like   
a shot from a gun as the blue Senshi and him disappeared in the sky, leaving   
only a trail of yellow light behind them.  
  
"Let's hope they'll make it." Akane said.  
  
"In the mean time, we have to find a way to get rid of that thing." Venus   
pointed out.  
  
"Easier said than done." Ukyou added. "That thing has more tricks under it's   
sleves than Mousse."  
  
"Mousse?" asked the senshi.  
  
"Long story." she told them.  
  
"Look, everyone," Mars declared, "The smoke is clearing out."  
  
The effectiveness of the smoke screen began to wear down. The colonizer   
became visible once again. It hadn't move ever since the battle started.  
  
"If that robot was able to shoot Super Saya-man inside the smoke," Tuxedo   
Kamen began, "It must have some sort of heat sensors."  
  
"Well, let's test that theory," Mars suggested as she gathered her index   
fingers together, "FIRE SOUL!"  
  
The fireball flew to the other side of the park and slammed against a rock.   
The colonizer immediately pointed his guns towards where the fireball was   
last detected. Once the fire died out, the machine went back in stand by.  
  
"Looks like you were right." Moon told Tuxedo Kamen. "Now we only have to   
set something on fire to distract it and then we can finish it off."  
  
"I'm not very sure about this." Akane interrupted. "Why didn't it shoot the   
fireball?"  
  
"That thing isn't stupid." Tuxedo Kamen explained. "I think it can easily   
tell the difference between it's assigned targets and a decoy."  
  
"Well, there goes plan B." Venus fumed.  
  
The eight remaining heroes began to ponder on how to make an *effective*   
attack on the colonizer by taking advantage of it's kind of vision.  
At that time, Ranma saw something interesting in the park. His eyes began   
to grow as a plan began to take form in his mind.  
He then turned towards the people next to him.  
  
"Guys, I have a plan." he said triumphal.  
  
Meanwhile, about twenty miles East from there:  
  
"Slow down, I think we're near!" Mercury shouted to her partner. Trunks   
did as told.  
  
Below them, in a residential area, a crater about ten feet radius could be   
clearly seen. The thing obviously cause it when landing. A couple of houses   
were completely destroyed and all of the local residents were already   
evacuating.  
The young Sayan hybrid and the young genius landed swiftly at the center   
of the crater.  
  
"This must be it." Saya-man pointed out as he dug out a basketball size   
metallic sphere out of the crater. It didn't had a counter or something   
similar that could indicate when it was about to blow up.  
  
"Be careful with that thing." Mercury begged of him, "It may be unstable."   
she then took out her computer. "I hope I have enough time to deactivate it."  
  
"We can't waste time trying to shut it off." the blond hero stated. "We   
still have four more of theses to find."  
  
Before Ami got a chance to ask him what he was planning to do, Trunks took   
the sphere object with one hand and moved his arm backwards, as if he was   
about to do a throw.  
Then, with all the strength his Super Sayan form provided him with, he   
hurled it up into the sky making it fly out of the orbit.  
As a final touch, he charged his hand with energy and released an enormous   
blast towards the same direction he sent the sphere.  
Mercury shield her eyes from the light the attack caused. Moment later, an   
explosion was heard out from the sky and a small glow was seen beyond the   
stratosphere.  
  
"Well, that takes care of it." Saya-man declared.  
  
"That was really amazing!" Mercury told him, stunned with amazement.  
  
"Congratulate me only if we get all those things out of the planet." he   
responded. "Now, where to?"  
  
"The next one should be North of here, near Yamagata." she informed.  
  
"Let's go then!" Saya-man said as he gestured her to come near her for   
another... ahem!... hug...  
  
Mercury nervously wrapped her arms around his waist and left her visor on   
to tell the exact location of the next bomb.  
Trunks held on to her and then flew north.  
  
Minutes later, back in the park:   
  
"Are you sure about this, Ranma?" Mars asked him.  
  
"Listen, that thing won't shoot unless we go out there." he young martial   
artist made clear. "If it doesn't shoot, it won't turn off the shield. And   
if it doesn't turn of the shield, there's no possible way to hurt it."  
  
"Easy for you to say." Akane told him. "Not everyone here can dodge so   
easily, you know?"  
  
"I'll try to distract it first," he responded, "In the meantime, all of you   
spread around the park and take cover like we planned."  
  
"Well, it's better than doing nothing." Moon pointed out.  
  
"Okay, here I go!" Ranma declared as he ran out into the battlefield.  
  
Once the colonizer identified the target, it began to fire.   
While Ranma was distracting it, the rest of the fighters began to move   
cautiously inside the park and positioning themselves behind something they   
could take cover with.  
Once everyone was in place, all began, one by one, popping out of their   
hideout and attacking the colonizer, forcing it into noticing them.  
The robot was then propelled to respond the attack from the other targets.   
However, being conscious the shield was down, it didn't let anyone come near   
and shot at them with all it's weaponry.  
  
Right when the colonizer was about to shoot someone, that target quickly   
hid under a rock or behind a tree. But since there were eight targets in   
the battle field, the robot always had someone to shoot at. Managing a   
positive impact, was another story.  
  
[Okay, it's busy now.] Ranma noticed, [Time for the second part of my plan.]  
  
Ranma then jumped out of the battle field and ran towards a small lake that   
formed part of the park. Since the machine already had it's hands (guns?)   
occupied, it let Ranma out of the battle area without giving him a warning   
shot at least.  
  
The pigtailed boy then dove into the lake.  
  
At that time, several miles south from there:  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!"  
  
The sphere was blasted into nothingness once Trunks' attack reached it out   
of the orbit.  
The two heroes let out a sigh of relief.   
That was the last one.   
Trunks took a moment to sit down an relax. Even though the journey around   
Japan wasn't really exhausting, he was under a lot of pressure along with   
Mercury. He felt that sitting down for a couple of seconds would be very   
well deserved.   
  
Although turning his Super Sayan powers off would've been more relaxing,   
Trunks new he couldn't afford Mercury to see him in his natural form.   
Having spiky blond hair and green eyes did provide him with a great   
disguise since he was a natural (?) purple hair blue eyes guy. It was in a   
way, a perfect disguise.  
  
Mercury sat next to him. She took the chance to take out her communicator   
and tell her Senshi friends that their mission was accomplished.  
  
"Girls? Are you there?" she asked as she switched her communicator on.  
  
//We're all here, Am... Mercury.// Moon said from the other side of the   
line. //How did everything go?//  
  
"We got rid of all the spheres." she informed "Is everything all right   
there?"   
  
//More or less.// the Senshi leader responded. //Ranma came up with a plan.   
We're trying it out right now.//  
  
"We'll be leaving soon to help you out." Mercury told her. "Super Saya-man   
just needs to rest a little while."  
  
//Oh, I see!// Moon declared with a devilish smile, //Don't worry, I won't   
tell Sailor Venus anything about you two.//  
  
"It's nothing like that!" the blue Senshi made clear while blushing. The   
masked hero next to her sweat dropped.  
  
[Geez, this girl thinks just like Usagi.] he thought, unaware of how   
accurate that statement was.  
  
//Just teasing you.// she reassured her. //Anyway, don't worry about... What   
the HECK??//  
  
"What is it? Sailor Moon, what's happening?" Mercury asked concerned.  
  
//It's Ranma.// Moon told her. //He... he turned into a girl...//  
  
"What?" both heroes said simultaneously.  
  
Back in the park:  
  
[Brrrrrrr! That lake was freezing!] Ranma-chan thought as she began to run   
towards the colonizer.  
  
As she suspected, the robot didn't noticed her. The cold water in which   
she dove into was an excellent way to avoid any sort of heat waves to be   
detected by the machine.  
She began to charge her ki between both of her hands while getting closer   
to the robot.  
  
The colonizer was still shooting at all the other fighters without great   
success. Each time it let out a flurry of blasts, the target sought refuge   
behind a solid object, sustaining therefore no damage at all.  
It was then that it's sensors began detecting something. An enormous amount   
of energy suddenly appeared from out of nowhere.   
  
"MOKUO TAKABISHA!" Ranma-chan yelled.  
  
//COL689-EF//  
Red alert! Red alert! Energy attack approaching unit at great velocity!  
Raising shield immediately.  
//COL689-EF//  
  
The blast was just a fraction of seconds faster than the colonizer.  
The rest of the fighters saw in satisfaction how the blast clearly hit the   
robot and knocked it over, leaving it up side down like a defenseless   
turtle.  
Everyone immediately launched an attack taking advantage of the opponent's   
condition.  
  
"CRESCENT BEAM!"  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER!"  
  
Venus and Jupiter's attack merged in one before making impact on their   
target. The colonizer took the blast fully against it's armor, loosing   
some of it's weapons in the process.  
  
Sailor Moon took out her scepter.  
  
"FIRE SOUL!" Mars shouted, as her attack melted some of the machine's   
circuits.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen threw a batch of roses which successfully hit the colonizer's   
remaining circuits.  
  
"MOON..." Sailor Moon began.  
  
Ukyou, imitating the tux dressed hero, launched several spatulas which   
proved to be effective in damaging the robot.  
  
Ranma-chan quickly used her Amaguri-ken once she spotted a place to hit   
that wasn't already taken by the others.  
  
"PRINCESS..." Sailor Moon continued.  
  
"Open up, everyone!" Akane shouted as she began to run towards the   
colonizer, mallet in hand.  
  
Everyone close to the robot, quickly moved aside.  
Akane then jumped and charged her mallet way back. A couple of feet before   
reaching the ground, she delivered an savage vertical blow.  
  
WHAM!  
  
The colonizer was no more. Or at least, nothing more than metal pancake.   
All the other heroes' face expression clearly said "ouch!" after seeing   
what was the colonizer's dire fate, given by Akane's mallet.  
  
"HALA... Hey!" Moon declared. "You already killed it. No fair! I didn't get   
a chance to do anything!" as she held her scepter in frustration.  
  
"It's not our fault you're so slow." Mars pointed out.  
  
"Besides, we couldn't waste a second." Jupiter added. "That thing could've   
come up with some other trick if we didn't finished it quickly."  
  
"It's still not fair." the Senshi leader whined.  
  
//Hey! Is there anyone there?// Moon's communicator asked.  
  
"We're all right, Mercury." Moon told her, "That thing is as good as dead."  
  
//Okay, we'll be going back now.//  
  
Several miles away from there, Saya-man and Mercury were flying back to   
Tokyo.   
Since they weren't in a hurry anymore, Trunks flew at a more reasonable   
speed. He had an arm around Mercury's waist while she held on to him with   
both arms wrapped around him. Mercury realized that the masked hero hadn't   
said a word ever since they left the place where they found the fifth   
sphere they'd destroyed.  
  
"Er... Super Saya-man..." she began, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Trunks sighed, he could've bet Mercury was going to take advantage of being   
both alone to ask him several questions.  
  
"I'm not sure I'll be able to answer all of your questions." he said in   
the most polite way he could think of.  
  
"I understand." the blue Senshi validated, "I won't ask you to tell me who   
you really are. I don't think that would be fair, unless I told you my   
identity."  
  
"I'm not interested in finding out who you, or the rest of your friends,   
really are." he told her. "Personally, I think keeping things like they are   
is much better."  
  
"Agreed." Mercury accepted. "But could you tell me at least why do you   
always help us when there's an enemy on the loose."  
  
"I only interfere when it looks like you need help." he responded simply.  
  
"But what do *you* get from all this?" she went on. "Personal satisfaction?"  
  
"It's the right thing to do."  
  
The blue hair Senshi sighed silently. Her flying companion was being very   
defensive with each answer he gave her. He limited himself to give short   
and simple explanations to all her questions.   
Ami was trying to be very careful not to annoy him much by asking him   
something too direct. However, she had to try one more time.  
  
"And from where are you?" she asked.  
  
"Here and there." he told her. "I tend to travel all around Japan."  
  
That last part was a lie. Trunks never left Tokyo, except for today, but   
he thought it would be good if he redirected her "passenger's" study on him   
by making up that little lie.  
  
"I wasn't referring to that." she said. "I was thinking about your   
birthplace instead."  
  
"I'm sorry." he stated. "I can't tell you that."  
  
"Will there ever be a day when you can tell us?" she asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know." he responded, as he began to fly a little faster.  
  
Ami gave up, this guy was harder to read than a locked diary. There was no   
point in making him angry with so many questions either. Especially since   
her life was, literally speaking, in Saya-man's hands.  
  
"Why do you want to know so much about me?" he asked her, taking his turn   
to make questions. "Why can't you just accept my help?"   
  
"I apologize if some of my friends are a little... rude towards you," she   
tried to explain, "But you have to understand that we know very little about   
you. As a matter of fact, all those monsters began to show up at same time   
you did."  
  
"I think we already went through that." Saya-man made clear, a little   
annoyed for being accused as the reason for all that was happening.  
  
"I'm not saying you're responsible for this." Mercury told him. "I'm just   
saying that both factors happened at the same time. A relation between you   
and the monsters is probable."  
  
"I have nothing to do with those things." he said dryly.  
  
"I'm sorry if I offended you." the blue Senshi said. "It's just that... I   
want to know what's happening here... and how I can deal with those   
monsters."  
  
"A smart girl like you can always find a way to take care of those things."   
he told her, "I think you're of great help to your friends. They'd be lost   
without a good strategist like yourself."  
  
Ami blushed to that comment.  
  
[Did he mean that?] she questioned herself. [Or was he being sarcastic?]  
  
She then saw a small smile forming in Saya-man's face. A rather gentle   
smile. Nothing mischievous in the least. Although it did make Ami a little   
nervous.  
  
"Is there something funny?" she asked.  
  
"You just remind me of someone." Saya-man answered, "A person I know, who's   
always analyzing things and trying to find answers with all her   
determination."  
  
"Really? Who?" she asked intrigued.  
  
"Er... no one important." he said back, realizing that he was starting to   
let her know too much about himself.  



	5. Secret Identity At Risk (Part 5)

  
In a couple of minutes, the two travelers arrived to the park. The Nerima   
trio had already left. Ukyou and Akane probably dragged Ranma back to   
Juban high, not feeling very comfortable that he stayed around so many   
beautiful girls.  
Mercury noticed how jealously Venus was looking at her. When she turned   
around to thank Super Saya-man for the ride back home, he was already gone.  
  
Seeing that staying at the park any longer would prove pointless, the five   
Senshi heroines and the tux dressed hero left.  
After finding a place to change back into their civilian clothes, the six   
of them made their way back to Juban high.  
  
"Okay, Ami." Minako started, "Give us full details on what happened while   
you were with Saya-man."  
  
"Nothing happened! Really!" she guaranteed. "We didn't do anything!"  
  
"I wasn't talking about that!" the blond girl made clear. "I just want to   
know what happened with those bombs you went after. Gee, who do you think   
you're talking to?"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that..." Ami said a little embarrassed. "Well, as you know,   
we went seeking those spheres. Each time we got to our destination, Super   
Saya-man threw the sphere out of the orbit and blast it where it couldn't   
do any damage."  
  
"Wait, hold on a minute." Mamoru interrupted. "You're trying to tell me that   
he actually *threw* those things out of the stratosphere with his BARE   
hands?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
The senior college student shook his head in disbelief. If anyone else but   
Ami would've told him that, he would've taken that person for crazy. But,   
considering that Ami had no reason to lie to him (nor any of the other   
Senshi for that matter), he had no choice but to accept what he was told   
as a reality.  
  
"How... how is it possible for anyone to put something in orbit by merely   
throwing it with his naked hands?" he asked to no one in particular, even   
though he knew none of his friends would be able to respond.  
  
"I don't know." Rei answered. "But if that guy can fly all around Japan in   
less than ten minutes, it *sort of* makes sense."  
  
"I also had a chance to ask him a few questions after we... he destroyed   
the last sphere." the young genius added. Everyone began to show interest   
on what she said. "I wasn't able to find out much though. He was giving me   
very short and brief answers. He obviously didn't want me to find out too   
much about him."  
  
"I'm starting to think we'll never find out who he really is." Usagi   
brought out.  
  
"Well, at least he's on our side." Makoto said. "True identity or not, I   
think that's good enough for now."  
  
"Besides, now that I've seen him fly," Ami added, "I would think that he   
could be from anywhere of Japan. If coming to Juban only takes him a   
couple of minutes, he might live in Hokkaido for all we know."  
  
Meanwhile, in Hokkaido:  
  
"Excuse me," said the young teenager wearing a yellow and black bandanna   
and was carrying a rather big backpack with a red umbrella tied to it at   
the top "do you know the way to Furinkan High?"  
  
The man in front of him just blinked several times.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
Back to reality... I mean... Juban high. All the students who entered the   
tournament were gathered at the yard, now that everything appeared to be   
safe. Once the Senshi and Mamoru got there, they saw that most of them were   
leaving back home.  
Mamoru went to report to Hinako. Fortunately, none of the students were   
injured in any way, since the fight was taking place somewhere else.  
A few feet ahead, next to the last bus remaining, Ukyou and Akane were   
waving at the local students and Mamoru.  
  
"Hey, guys." Ukyou asked once they were near. "Where were you?"  
  
"We... er." Usagi began, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation.   
"We..."  
  
"We should be asking you that question." Ami cut in, "You shouldn't have   
left the school like that. Especially when there's a monster on the loose."  
  
"Yeah... well." Akane tried to explain, "Ranma got us mixed up in a mess   
with the Sailor Senshi."  
  
"You met the Senshi?" Minako asked, trying to look surprised. "Cool! You   
weren't causing them any trouble, were you?"  
  
"Us?" Ukyou said innocently. "Of course not."  
  
"By the way, where's Ranma?" Makoto asked the two girls. "Why isn't he with   
you guys?"  
  
"He's talking over there with Trunks." Akane told her, as she pointed   
towards the two guys with blue eyes (hey, that rimes!) who were standing a   
few yards away from them. "Ranma wanted to talk to him privately."  
  
At the other side of the yard, Ranma quickly wave them hello and then took   
back his conversation with Trunks.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Rei asked.  
  
"Who knows." Ukyou answered. "Guy stuff probably."  
  
"Well that doesn't answer much." Minako pointed out.  
  
The seven present girls then turned towards Mamoru, who was the only present   
male, eyeing him with questioning looks.   
It was then that Mamoru experienced that sometimes, being alone with several   
girls, had its disadvantages.  
  
"So what do you guys talk about when you're alone?" Usagi asked first.  
  
"I bet you only talk about girls." Minako stated.  
  
"Er... well... er." he said.  
  
"Com'on, tell us!" Ukyou insisted.  
  
"It *is* about girls, isn't it?" Minako declared.  
  
"I bet they say all sort of perverted things." Rei pointed out.  
  
"Knowing Ranma, that wouldn't surprise me." Akane added.  
  
"Oh, my." Ami gasped while blushing, "Do you really think they talk about   
that?"  
  
"Com'on, Mamo-chan!" Usagi nagged. "Tell us what you guys talk about!"  
  
"Er... well I..."  
  
"You're not pulling yourself out of this one." Makoto declared while   
blocking Mamoru's route to escape.  
  
"So, is it about girls, yes or no?" Minako asked him.  
  
"Er... no." he responded half-lying half-telling the truth, although his   
friends didn't seam to acknowledge that.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Rei said.  
  
"If you don't talk about girls, then what?" Ukyou inquired.  
  
"Well... we... er..." he began.  
  
"Yes?" the seven of them went on.  
  
"We talk about cars." Mamoru finished.  
  
All seven girls face faulted.  
  
  
Some time before that little interrogatory started, five minutes before   
any of the Senshi got to Juban after defeating the monster, Trunks was   
already back in school wearing his casual clothes.   
He began to look for Makoto and the others until Ranma saw him and asked   
him if he could spare him a couple of minutes.  
Once the two of them went at the middle of the yard to talk, where Ukyou   
and Akane couldn't listen, Trunks opened the conversation.  
  
"So," he began, "what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Ranma just made a short pause before he decided to answer.  
  
"You were holding back." he said simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"During the match."  
  
"Oh." Trunks realized. "I... er... I wasn't!"  
  
"Look, you can cut the act now." Ranma told him. "You weren't even sweating   
when we fought."  
  
"Well... I..." Trunks tried to explain. After some consideration, he   
decided to stop acting. "Listen, I didn't mean to offend you or anything by   
holding back. I won't blame you if you're angry at me."  
  
Ranma blinked a little surprised. He certainly wasn't expecting him to   
apologize all of the sudden.  
  
"Then, why did you entered the contest in the first place?" he asked again,   
"If you're not fighting with everything you have, it's sorta pointless."  
  
"I wasn't competing to win." Trunks explained.   
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Well, if I didn't entered, Mako-chan would've been on her own," he went   
on, "And, well... she might of got hurt if she fought against you."  
  
"I don't hit girls." Ranma said dryly.  
  
"I know that now," Trunks accepted, "but there was no way for me to know   
that a month ago. Otherwise I wouldn't have entered."  
  
"Okay, I can understand that. But answer me this:" the pig tailed boy   
continued, "when *we* were fighting, why did you lose on purpose?"   
  
[This guy isn't dumb. He noticed it.] Trunks thought.  
"I'm sorry. But like I said, I didn't want to be in that tournament in the   
first place. Since Mako-chan was out of trouble, I didn't think there was   
a reason to go on."  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. He wasn't showing any signs of buying all that   
speech.   
He then saw Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Rei and Mamoru a few yards away,   
talking to his two fiancees.  
  
"There's your friends now." he told, pointing over his companion's shoulder.   
He then waved at them.  
  
"Good thing that robot didn't make it to the school." Trunks whispered in   
relief eyeing his friends.  
  
"What was that?" Ranma asked, managing to hear what he said.  
  
"Er... nothing!" Trunks responded, once he noticed his mistake.  
  
"How did you knew we were fighting a robot?" he questioned. He then   
realized how nervous Trunks was looking. It then hit him. "Wait a minute!!!   
You're..."  
  
"Shhhh! Not so loud!" the teen time traveler told him. He then sighed,   
there was no point in hiding it now "Yeah... I'm... Super Saya-man..."  
  
"Well... actually, I thought you were going to say you were Tuxedo Kamen."   
Ranma made clear as he scratched his head, "But... now that you tell me   
otherwise..."  
  
Trunks just slammed the palm of his hand against his forehead, realizing   
his *second* mistake.  
  
[Nice going, Trunks!] he thought. [Now you really blew it! Well... he was   
suspecting anyway. Might as well clear this out.]  
  
Trunks took a deep breath.  
  
"Listen..." he began, "Don't tell anyone, please."  
  
"Ooooh, now I get it!" Ranma declared triumphant, "That's why you lost on   
purpose. You had to keep your cover."   
  
Trunks desperation grew each time Ranma made a new remark, which was,   
unfortunately for him, very accurate.  
  
"Not so loud!!" Trunks repeated.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that." Ranma apologized. "Hey, listen. I won't spill the   
beans. You can stop worrying."  
  
Trunks sighed in relief. Even though he knew Ranma for less than a day, he   
felt he could be trusted. He did seem to be an honorable person... in spite   
of being very arrogant.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Hey, no problem." the young martial artist told him. "If there's something   
I know, it's how to keep a secret. But still, tell me... how'd you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"The flying thing."  
  
"Oh, that." Trunks began. "I just use my ki to do it."  
  
Ranma's eyes widen.  
  
"You can do that with your ki?" he asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, well... it's not as hard as it looks."  
  
Ranma shook his head in amazement. He was expecting Trunks to tell him he   
was using some sort of strange magical artifact to fly. Not his ki.  
If this guy was able to use his own ki to fly... and fly very fast at that,   
(considering that he recently made a tour around Japan in a couple of   
minutes) then Ranma knew he was no match against him. Although, he wasn't   
going to confess him that.  
  
"Wow." he said. "You think you could tell me how to do that?"  
  
"Well, the only thing you have to do is expand you ki." Trunks responded   
matter-of-factly "It's really not that hard."  
  
"And what about the hair?"  
  
"It turns like that when I power up." he explained. "But that's because of   
my mixed blood."  
  
"Let me guess, you're not 100% human?" Ranma asked although it seemed more   
like a statement.  
  
"50% only." Trunks went on, "Something not to tell either, by the way."  
  
"Do your friends know?"  
  
Trunks just gestured him 'no' with his head.  
  
"I don't want to get them involved in all of this." he told him. "The less   
they know, the safer for them."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
The two of them began to walk back towards their friends. They both noticed   
how Mamoru was having a hard time while being interrogated. Although none   
of them knew what exactly were the girls trying to force out of the senior   
college student, it was very clear that he was been ganged up by them.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" Trunks ask the group once Ranma and him   
arrived.  
  
"Nothing." said the girls innocently.  
  
"You know... Girl stuff." Makoto told them.  
  
"Well that doesn't answer much." Ranma pointed out. He then turned towards   
Mamoru. "Yo, Mamoru. You spend a lot of time with them, what do they talk   
about?"  
  
"Yeah, I always wondered too." Trunks said.  
  
"Er... well... uhm..."  
  
"Hey! That's none of your business!" Akane made clear.  
  
"Is that so?" Ranma challenged. "humph! I bet you only talk about guys."  
  
"Do you really think that?" Trunks asked him, a little intrigued.  
  
"No, we don't!" Ukyou declared half-lying half-telling the truth.  
  
"Yeah, right." the pig tailed boy teased. "I bet you say all sort of   
perverted stuff."  
  
"Wow." Trunks said while blushing. "Do you really think they talk about   
that?"  
  
[I'm starting to see a pattern here...] Mamoru thought, although he was   
starting to enjoy the little discussion both parties were having.  
  
"We don't say anything perverted!" Rei stated. "Do you think guys are the   
only thing on a girl's head?"  
  
"Then what do you talk about?" Trunks asked again.  
  
"Er... makeup." Minako brought out.  
  
The two guys were looking rather disappointed by that revelation. Both of   
them looked at each other, not very convinced, then turned towards the   
girls again.  
  
"That sounds boring as Hell." Trunks remarked.  
  
"I'll say." Ranma added.  
  
"And I suppose talking about cars is very fascinating?" Rei asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know." Ranma cleared out.  
  
"Me neither." Trunks backed up.  
  
"But I thought that..." Usagi began. She then turned towards his boyfriend   
for an explanation, only realizing that he wasn't there anymore.   
  
Minutes followed. Before the bus left, everyone was talking with someone.   
Makoto and Ukyou had apparently become friends in spite of the bumpy start   
they had when first meeting. Both had a great interest in cooking, which   
brought them even closer, and didn't took long to start exchanging recipes.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi went somewhere more quiet, considering that this was the   
only time they had for themselves during the day, which had been very   
rough on everyone.  
  
Minako, Rei and Akane were talking among themselves. Rei and Minako   
complimented Akane for having such a good looking fiancee and constantly   
told her how lucky she was. The Tendou sister, on the other hand, wasn't   
looking too thrilled when reminded about her engagement.  
  
Ami was trying to get Kuno off her back... again. Considering that she   
wasn't the violent type, she didn't get rid of him the standard way. She   
was, instead, trying to talk some sense into him. With no great success.  
Fortunately, Hinako showed up to discipline the obnoxious student.  
  
Ranma and Trunks went on with there chat, although now they were talking   
mostly about martial arts. The teen Sayan hybrid did, however, bring out   
the water-sex-changing subject to which Ranma explained as briefly as   
possible. Added to that, Trunks explained as well why he was here.   
Considering that Ranma had been trough a lot in his life, for being only   
sixteen, it didn't shocked him as much.  
  
As time went on, the students from Furinkan and Mamoru were ready to go   
back to Nerima.  
  
"So, if you ever come to Nerima, drop by at Ucchan's anytime." Ukyou told   
them.  
  
"You can count on it!" Makoto said back. "I can't wait to see your   
restaurant."  
  
"Remember, you're welcome to visit us at any time." Akane added, "Just ask   
for the Tendou dojo."  
  
"Sure thing!" Usagi beamed. "Come and visit us one of these days too. It'll   
be fun!"  
  
Mamoru's face expression didn't seem to share the odango girl's same   
opinion though. This little journey had proven to be very hard on him.   
Having the Nerima cast visiting Juban often wasn't one of the things that   
thrilled him the most.  
  
"Sure, why not." Akane stated, "Maybe next time we'll bring some friends   
along."  
  
That last statement didn't help Mamoru to feel any better.  
  
"Can't say it wasn't fun being here." Ranma declared. "See you guys around."  
  
"Have a safe trip back home." Trunks said.  
  
Mamoru said farewell to his girlfriend with a long kiss. Even if this trip   
hadn't turned like he wanted it, (although it did went more or less as he   
expected/feared) Mamoru did had a chance to see her beloved girlfriend   
again, which compensated greatly.  
Once they broke the kiss, Usagi wished him good luck and saw him disappear   
inside the school bus.  
The vehicle then began to move and head back to Nerima. The local students   
waved good-bye as the bus left down the main street and finally disappeared   
into the horizon.  
The six remaining students from Juban left the school shortly after.  
  
"Sure was nice meeting them." Trunks brought out while walking with his   
friends.  
  
"I really hope we get to see them again." Usagi said.  
  
"Yeah, especially Ranma." Minako added. "You don't see guys like that   
around very much."  
  
"He kinda reminded me of my old boyfriend." Makoto started.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes, except for Trunks who let out an uncomfortable   
twitch.  
  
"Akane is so lucky." Rei commented.  
  
"Yeah, I can't imagine why she complains all the time." Minako went on.  
  
"If I had a fiancee with that kind of bud, I wouldn't complain." Rei made   
clear.  
  
"But getting engaged at such short age is just so..." Ami began.  
  
At this part of the conversation Trunks was feeling *very* out of place.  
  
"Did you actually saw what a great butt he has?" Usagi asked her friends.  
  
"Looks like Ranma was right." Trunks interfered "You girls *do* say all   
sort of perverted stuff about guys."  
  
"Oh? And I suppose you guys don't?" Rei countered.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Yeah, right!" Usagi told. Everyone was now focused on the new subject.   
"Are you trying to tell me that you guys didn't talk about girls when you   
had that chat earlier."  
  
"Not in the least."  
  
"You're lying!" Minako declared, supporting the other blonde's arguments.   
"I bet you two were talking about certain parts of the female body all the   
time."  
  
"What?? No, we weren't!!" Trunks pointed out completely loosing his cool.   
Although he couldn't avoid blushing to that comment.  
  
"Then why are you blushing?" Rei asked, joining in on the fun to tease the   
purple haired boy.  
  
"I'm not blushing!"  
  
"That means we just hit the jackpot, girls." Usagi stated. She then   
pretended to take a serious tone, although it clearly showed she was doing   
it as a joke "I'm very disappointed in you, Trunks. We thought you were the   
descent type. I can believe you betrayed our trust by exposing us like mere   
objects."  
  
"It's sickening." Minako added with the same tone of voice while shielding   
herself protectively with her hands.  
  
"Just to think of the lecherous stuff they might of said... Oh dear..." Rei   
went on, imitating her two friends.  
  
Ami was blushing deep red. Even if she knew that her three friends were   
only joking, it did hit a few normal reactions on her, such as making her   
cheeks flush.   
Makoto, on the other hand, was enjoying the show fully. Even if she wasn't   
being part of it. As found as she was about Trunks; teasing him once in a   
while *was* fun. Especially when it made him blush like that. It made him   
look so cute and defenseless.  
  
Trunks gave up on trying to give an explanation and decided to stop   
talking, since it only made things worst. Eventually, they would get   
tiered of teasing him.  
  
"Com'on, Trunks," Usagi apologized as she gave him a friendly slap on the   
back, "You know we were only joking."  
  
"Go on... gang up on me. See if I care." Trunks replied trying to sound   
like a victim.   
  
The girl gave him an apologetic "Awwwwwww" full with sarcasm, which meant   
they were still playing around with him.  
  
"Poor baby." Makoto said while giving him a pat on the top of the head.  
  
"Now I see what Mamoru had to go through while being alone with you girls."   
Trunks realized.  
  
"Well," Rei declared, "It's your own fault for starting this."  
  
"Excuse me, but exactly *how* did I ever started this?" the teen time   
traveler asked demanding an explanation.  
  
"You were obviously jealous that we were talking about Ranma's butt." the   
young priestess notified.  
  
"You got it all wrong!" Trunks made clear.  
  
"Oooooh!" Usagi began, "So that's what all of this is about."  
  
"Don't worry about that, Trunks." Minako continued, "Just because we think   
Ranma has a great butt doesn't mean you're left behind."  
  
Trunks blushed even more after that comment. He tried to hid his face   
under the collar of his jacket and decided not to say another word until   
his friends ran out of teasing material.  
  
"I agree." Rei went on, "Trunks has definitively the best butt in town."  
  
All the girl began to laugh.  
  
[sigh! This is going to be a *long* walk home.] the Sayan hybrid thought.  
  
  
  
End of side story Nº 1.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:   
  
Okay, so maybe I went a little overboard with that last scene. But at least   
consider that since Trunks has been coexisting with the Senshi for a month   
now, this kind of situation isn't extremely unlikely.  
And besides, it's all for the fun of the readers, isn't it?  
  
Phew! I can't believe I wrote a chapter this size.   
It was suppose to be a simple story... before it took a life of it's own.  
  
I think it's long enough to be considered as a movie more than a side story.   
However, considering that the "Boy meets Girls" series is mostly for SM and   
DBZ readers, maybe putting Ranma ½ characters wasn't such a good idea for   
some of you folks (although I really had fun doing it).  
In any case, if you think that this side story goes too much against the   
principles of "Boy meets Girls", feel free to ignore it. After all, that's   
why I set all of this as a side story in the first place.  
On the other hand, if you really liked the idea, consider this as a hidden   
chapter in the BMG series.  
See, the choice is up to you!  
  
Remember, you can always e-mail me to jnsoullard@hotmail.com if you have   
any comments, suggestions, thoughts, questions, complains or any other stuff   
about the fanfic.  
  
Till then, see you around...  
  
  
  
  



End file.
